You stole my heart
by Mineral town girl
Summary: Skye was lost and alone with his a secret past he thought all he could do was steal,that all changed when he met a surten farmer who is loud and curageous and had just lost her father DISCLAMER: I DONT OWN HARVEST MOON DONT SUE ME NATSUME!
1. Chapter 1 break in

**CHAPTER 1 BREAK IN**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skye grabbed his lucky dog chains he remembered his time in the army. _Now look at me a phantom a thief none the less! _He silently scolded himself.

Infact tonight he was going to break into a old womans mansion to steel some diamonds. So he finished his meal of white curry, luckly he knew how to make it with cut up bambo he saved from spring and wild grasses or he'd be starving. He silently walked through Mineral towns winter forest making his way to The Forget-Me-Not Valley. Actually now that he thought of it both town and the valley looked EXTREMLY primitiv comparded to the city he sadly grew up in.

Finaly he was in the back woods behind the mansion. Durring his odservasions he learned the young girl Lumina was going to have the butler Sebastian wash them in the kitchen were the window he was going to break in was at.

He jumped the fence then silently he looked in the window he blew his hair it sure had gotten long since he became a thief he coulden't just walk into the barber with out them calling 911 , he looked in.

Lumina was talking to Sebastion wile he cleaned "Why are you a butler Sebastian didn't you ever want to be something else."

"actually I once……" his voice traled off as Skye stopped listening.

_Now's my chance!_

Skye punched the window open making his nucles bloody it to a normal person it would be excrutiating, but to a phantom like him it was painless. He jumped into the kitchen. Lumina screamed "eeeeeekk!'' Sebastian was frozen and Skye hadden't even paralyzed him!

_Please this is to easy…_

He smiled sinicterly and quikly grabed the dimonds in the mix was a pink one. He ran off with lumina chaseing him. The place was beautiful amayzing fit for a king. As he made out the door he thought. _Nicely done Skye you've manedged to make yourself more of a Jerk._

"Stop! Thief! Claire!" Lumina yelled to someone up ahead

Skye looked ahead there was a blond haired girl wareing peace sign leopard spotted pajamas, her eyes were true blue not the icey color his were, she was beautiful not like the other girls he's seen before, she wasn't better looking she was just some how different he didn't now how but he had a feeling for her he never new before.

"I'd stop if I were you or do you want to be chopped in half!" Claire yelled takeing out her axe.

_Hehe she actaully thinks she has a chance. Time to work your charm Skye…_

"Ladies please don't let anger spoil such pretty faces" as he spoke he turned his charm on."Why you!…hansom devil get back here!" Luminas tone magicly changed.

_Hehe one down one to-_

"You may have Lumina fooled but I not buying that batch of crap cookies your selling!"Claire lifted her axe up.

_Aah! Crap forgot you can only charm one girl a month! Hurry do something!_

"CHICK-BEAM-FIRE" saying the paralyzing words he froze the blond girl, stopping her in her slippers.

The girl looked shocked at the affect "What the! I can't move!"

"Oh! Stop it you hot little bad boy! You've paralyzed me!" said Lumina odviously still charmed.

"Sorry ladies I have to be on my way but-"

_Oh Skye what are you doing stop no you idiot!_ As he left he wispered to Claire "meet me at the mineral town entrence at 10:10pm tommarow night you could call it a date"


	2. Chapter 2 Date?

**CHAPTER 2 DATE…?**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Claire awoke in a puddle of her own drool with her hair in a mess. She heard the sound that woke her. "aaaaaawwwwwaaaaaahhhhhh!" she new the sound it was the sound that woke her every time she slept in. the sound of bacon being fried.

She got up reluctantly. And walked over to her door and opened it. She walked out to the living room and looked to the kitchen and of course the brunette in a T-shirt jeans pony tail split two ways and a tool belt was happily cooking breakfast for two.

"Jill why do you break into my house and stuff yourself instead of caching up on chores on the farm?" Claire angrily ask her work habbitless sister.

"Oh come on I make food for you too and you love it admit it!" Jill happily said.

Even though she would never admit it her food was really good. Claire tried to get her off the farm by telling her she should make her own restaurant but she just said "Oh it just seems like to much work maybe when I get married…",of course that was excuse for every thing.

Claire went and got undressed revealing a orange bra and white underwear. She decided to ware her purple plad shirt and her olive colored overalls. She slipped them on then headed to the bathroom.

She looked in the mirror and brushed her hair with her wooden brush. Then went to the kitchen and sat down at the table in front of her was her plat of two pancakes with syrup and butter with scrambles eggs and bacon with orange juice at the side. It was a feast!

_How does she not work or exercise eat like this and not gain a pound!_

She managed to eat her breakfast then said "Okay you go work on watering the crops I'll work with the livestock I Know animals aren't really your thing."

Last time she was suppose to do livestock the chickens pecked her legs real hard and the horse bit her arm and broke it, not to mention the milker incident.

"thanks!, but it's winter crops don't grow?" Jill said smiling.

Claire slapped her forehead "The ones in the basement Jill." she said. Claire headed to the chicken coop she 4 chickens she picked up all of the eggs and put them in her basket then in return to the chickens she petted them. Then did the same with the ducks which she had 4 of. Then went to the huge barn. She had 8 cows and 4 sheep. She sheared the sheep that needed shearing and milked the cows and petted and brushed them all. Then went to the horses shed were the cat was banished to eat mice for going in the kitchen and getting his muddy paw prints all over the tile and ate a sandwich she made for herself.

"Mrrrrrrrow"cried the black kitty. "No Sonji this is your fault!"

She petted him anyway. She then petted her horses head and pulled out her brush then began brushing Nemo the horse. As she put her hand brush on she then for the first time noticed a blister on her hand.

_That's odd I haven't used a tool with a handle in a month!…_

"What the hmmm. Nemo do you now what happened?" She asked the horse putting her hand in front of his nose. "Naayayayyyyyyyy"was the only answer. "Oh of course you don't your a horse…no affiance to horses your really are nice." She said pulling her hand back.

Oh great I'm apologizing to a horse now what have I done with my life!…

She looked at her hand carefully. Smiling as she remembered last night Lumina had called about a robber, Lumina had called her cause Claire was the only friend she new who owned an axe.

_Hehe how did that end again?_

"NOOO!" gasped Jackie. Remembering the thief had ask her on a "Date".

_CRAP! How could I forget!…Should I go?…when was it?…were was it?…_

"AWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH" She gowned in frustration for the seconded time.

She decided not to tell Jill she would just freak out and cal the cops.

_Maybe one of my guy friends?_

She decided to talk to no one. So She finished up work by making Cheese and getting the mushrooms from the mushroom shed.

Then she went to her house. And tried to remember when and were to go.

_What did he say? OH that's right 10:10 at the entrance!…_

She looked in the fridge for some thing to cook for him. She saw one bottle of milk some grape juice, two cobs of corn a turnip three bamboo roots half a bag of floor several wild grasses wine about 10 things of curry powder and 8 rice ball sets, and some cheese.

She then closed the fridge and opened the shelf and grabbed a sticky note and a pencil then wrote done:

NOTE TO SELF! GO GROSHERIE SHOPING AND RELOAD FRIDGE JILL STOLE EVERY THING!

:Then went back to the fridge. She decided to make green curry since those were the only real ingredients she had, first she had to wash dishes since Danni never cleans up after she's done.

When she was finished she looked at the clock 8:30pm.

_Great what am I going to do for two hours?_

She decided to take a bath.


	3. Chapter 3 the curry obsessed creeper

**CHAPTER 3 THE CURRY OBSESSED CREEPER**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skye pulled on his favorite leopard spotted light gray jacket over his plan black T-shirt, and put on his matching shoes. Then put his lucky dog tags on. He looked into a puddle and saw his reflection and smiled.

_You look so good you might have a chance at making a friend…yeah right!_

Skye looked at his watch 9:35pm, time to get a move on. He walked out to the path, since it was late no one would be on it, except maybe Jack the mineral town farmer he had been chopping wood for a new house attachment.

Skye reached the entrance to the Valley it was 10:08.

_Didn't think so…_

Skye turned around and began heading back to his tree sheet tent type thing. But then-

"Hey were are you going it's 10:10 right!" He heard the voice behind him. He turned around and saw the blonde beauty in a purple plad shirt and olive green overalls her big blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Umm. Actually it's 10:09. I thought I'd take 30 seconded walk." Skye replied sarcastically.

"Ah-ha the heartless thief does have a sense of humer?"Claire replied smiling in a short victory.

"well I'm not entirely heartless I showed up didn't I?" Skye said smiling.

"I see well as long as this is just two people who don't know anything about each other trying to get to know each other better, what did you have in mind for this 'date' hmm" Claire said also smiling.

_Well at least it's a start…_

"Well I thought we could go to the beach sit in the sand and talk about our lives." Skye said smoothly.

"Alright, but just as people nothing else Oh and I got you some food since your lifestyle choice most likely deprives you of food." She said pulling out a plat rapped up in plastic rap. She showed it to him.

"Is that green curry? I love curry! Did you know all my life I've been looking for the recipe for finest curry!…thank you…"Skye shouted surprised. He took it out of her hand.

"Okay obsessed much…well let's head to the beach!" Claire said.

_A/N: HI sorry I said nothing last two chapters and PLEASE don't ask how I can get them done so fast! Anyway I'm new to fanfic so I hope you all enjoy my story and thank you purplemoon-vivian- It feels good to be complimented but if any of you have a problem with my story tell me!_


	4. Chapter 4 the nothing

**CHAPTER 4 THE NOTHING…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Claire walked by the thief who had still not given his name to her, she looked up at him he didn't notice.

His hair was whitish gray and his eyes were a sharp icey blue the she couldn't stop looking at them for some reson, his skin was very pale and slitly grayish, and yet he looked about 21! She quickly looked away seeing he was about to turn.

_What are you even doing here!?_she ask herself.

"So were do you live"the thief said turning his head tward her.

"hmf, I Don't really feel comfortable answering that…"She answered.

_Is he planing to rade my house already!_

"Oh no I'm not going to steal anything I just kinda wanted to know more about you I mean all I know is your name is Claire you have a mean sense of humer you make hilareus puns and cook dilisious curry."The thief said.

"Well well at least you know my name!"Claire tuanted back.

The gray haired boy gasped and said "Excuse me I've forgotten to introduce myself." He stopped walking and cleared his throught then began "Alou me to entroduce myself My name Skye Stiener, but you may call me the phantom Skye."he spoke the words smoothly of his touge it sounded charming, but comeing from him he looked fat headed.

"humph… I think I'll call you Skye and if you must have some kind of grand introducment then my name is Claire Walker, but you may call me the farmer Claire."She bowed.

They then broke into laghter. "Ahh so you're a farmer?"Skye said and Claire nodded.

"Me and my sister Jill have houses on my farm I take care of the animals and everything else besides watering and harvesting crops, witch are in the basement now, but sometimes I have to do that to."Claire answered.

Skye looked at her and said "sounds like she has no work habbit why do you let her live on your farm?"

"oohhh…I don't know…she says she'll leave when she has a husband with a home to live with…,I'm starting to think that won't happen anytime soon…"Claire sighed.

Skye nodded an let out a chuckle, Claire punched him in the shoulder and said "hey"

Claire realized she was standing in the sandy snow they were at the beach. They both starred at the stars in felt so warm inside after talking with Skye the cold winter air didn't give her that cold chill anymore.

She looked over to Skye he was looking at the stars then quikly he looked at his wach.

He turned over to her "sorry I better get back to my place or I won't get to sleep till 2:00am"he said smileing. Claire looked at her wach 1:00am! "Geeze I got to go to!"

They both said goodbye and went home.

Claire awoke on her bed the covers under her and her clothse were still on. She sat up once again she woke up to the the sound of food being cooked. "mmmgh…"she grunted. She got dressed in orange plad shirt and brown overalls. She then open the door and headed to the bathroom.

Once she got there she brushed her hair. Then went to the kitchen and indead Jill was there some how making breakfest with the ingreedence she had.

"Jill…you know what why do I waste my breath you never get the messege."Claire growned.

"Mmmphh…hey you know you need grochreese, luckly Griffen was glad to give me some orange juice even though he wasn't open!"She happily said putting down two bowls and two cups. "Mmmphh…"was the only thing Jackie said looking at the table it was rice porridge.

"Ssooo…what did you do so late last night."Jill asked looking at Claire.

_Oh CRAP! She's asking think think THINK!_

"Oh…nothing."

_WHAT! "NOTHING!" WHAT!_

"Reeeeaalllyyy!!!!!!"Jill said.

"NOTHING!"

"COMMON!"

"NO!"

" WHAT ISSS ITTT!!!"

"WHAT!"

"THE NOTHING!"

"THE NOTHING!?"

"YES!…no, wait the Something!"

"HUH!?"

"OH I DON"T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE!"

_A/N: Okay maybe I should tell you how I do this so fast I had half the story in my notebook so I'm just typing whats in my note book so at about chapter 13 the chapters will come in less often after I will try to get as many as I can ohh and if you see the name Jackie sorry thats whats in my notebook! it's spuposed to be Claire, and tonight I'm trying to gat as many done as fast I can so I can keep writeing and thank you to all my fans!(if i have any...) :D_


	5. Chapter 5 stalker?

**CHAPTER 5 STALKER?**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skye awoke in the grass with only his own blue jacket for covers, but then again he was always cold. He sat up and looked aroud to make sure no criters had gotten into his stuff.

"Phewww…"Skye sighed realizing no animals had gotten into his possesions.

"Urrgh!.."he growned realizeing he was sitting on something. He pulled out from under him several dimonds on of witch was pink.

_Oh yeah that was the night I met Claire…mabey I should return it it's not like I can sell it…I'll give to Claire…to…ruturn?_

"yes tonight…no today!"Skye said to himself…_No she'll be working,…but she said her sister will be in the basement and she'll be with the animals…I'll look in the sheds!_

Skye got dressed into his black T-shirt blue jacket, black pants, shoes, and dog tags, then grabbed the dimonds put them in a small pouch then headed out.

He traveled through the woods instead of the road it was day light many people out to get him would be on it. It was brite and the sun kind of hurt his skin, because Skyes skin had gotten used to the coolness of the night.

When he got to the entrance to the valley he stopped, sat down crossed his legs and placed his hands on his lap, and begane to think.

_Inner gost Inner gost Inner PHANTOM! _

"MAKE ME UNSEEN TO ALL WHO APOSE ME!"He wispered the magical words, then became unseen to all who hated him, witch was a lot.

He got back up and headed to the Heaven Ranch.

Once he got there he first went to the chicken coop he looked into the window all there was were 4 chickens happily pecking at their newly filled food boxes.

Skye sighed and headed tward the barn and looked into the window there was just cows and sheep one of the sheep mooed at him.

He sighed again and went to the ducks and looked in the window just sighed for the third time and went to the horse shed and looked into to the window.

There she was brushing her horse he looked at her for a wile she was looking at the horse saying something he couldent hear.

_Wow she's beautiful her blond hair pefectly moveing back and forth with her body…WAIT! WHAT WAS I DOING HERE AGAIN??…AM I JUST STALKING HER?!…I'm A STALKER!!!…NO WAIT DIMONDS…I was "returning" them?_

_A/N: yes I DID MEAN A SHEEP SAID MOO I'M USEING IT LATER ON IN THE STORY!_


	6. Chapter 6 tonight 10:10pm

**CHAPTER 6 TONIGHT 10:10pm…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oooh your such a good horsey Nemo."Claire said cheery as she petted her horse. She smiled luckily Danni had dropped the subject of the "nothing".

Glad I got out of that Jill is just to snoopy with boys she always expects something…

Claire finished then took her rucksack off to put away her brush when she heard the door knob start to turning. She quickly rum edged through her rucksack in search of a weapon.

_CRAP! A my sward wait why is it in here? Oh yeah mining last week…wait this doesn't matter._

She turned with the sward in her grip as the door opened she swung.

"Aaaaaaahgrh."Claire looked at her poor victim in horror. Skye!

Claire looked at him terrified he had a cut so deep on his chin you could see the bone. He cocked his head to the side cracking his neck and the wound began to rapidly heal till it was gone.

"ahhck…uh…"Was all Claire could make out of it.

"Ouch!" Skye said turning to Claire who was still frozen in horror.

_What is he wolverine!…wait he charmed Lumina he paralyzed me!…HE'S AN X-MEN!_

"Ahhh-ha ha this probably doesn't look normal…"He said taking a step forward. Claire jumped back in fear.

"No no no no please I just want to give you these." Skye said pulling out a small pouch and stepped forward Claire jumped back again, this time she tripped on her rucksack and fell on the ground still looking up at him.

Oh no don't just freeze say something!

"you're……different how?" Claire managed to speak up.

"oh um well…I can explain umm how about I tell you tonight 10:10pm?"Skye said nervously.

Claire shook her head in disbelief.

"No please umm…a I'll show you!" Skye said taking out a pocket knife and cut a small hole in the palm of his hand and showed her as it rapidly healed like the last one.

Claire screamed "Leave me alone!" got up and ran off.

_A/N:HA HA HA DO you like the X-MEN refrence! XD_


	7. Chapter 7 truth

**CHAPTER 7 TRUTH…**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Skye looked at the door were Claire ran trough.

_She's gone…_

He looked in the hand he hadn't cut there was the pouch if diamonds he placed them in her rucksack.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhgrh"he yelled in frustration.

He left to his tent.

Skye looked in a puddle.

_Why me…_

Skye looked at his watch 9:36pm time to go.

He left to the road and went to the entrance by the time he got there it was past 10:10pm. _She should be here!_

"Maybe I should go to her house?" Skye then nodded to his own question.

Once he got there he looked at the two houses one very small the other was large and the lights were on, he chose that one and took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

After a wile the girl came to the door looked in the window to see who it was she sighed then unlocked the door.

Her big blue eyes shined in the moonlight she looked very sad but was still beautiful.

"I-"was all Skye said before being cut off.

"Spare your breath I know why you here…I was kind of hoping you wouldn't come." she sighed.

She motioned for him to come in. Skye followed her into the house. The floor was wooden and had a bunch of different patterned orange rugs, the wallpaper was orange and darker orange striped horizontally, when you walk in you see the living room witch had a cream colored couch a coffee table with a place mat on it and a lamp.

"Your house is lovely may I sit?" Skye asked.

"Sure would you like some cocoa?" Claire asked heading to the kitchen.

_When's the last time I had cocoa?…41 years? It was nice?_

"Sure" Skye replied.

A few minutes later Claire came in with two cups of cocoa, and set them down on the table. She looked at him waiting for him to say something.

"Sooo…there's no easy way to explain this…I'm not the same as everyone else." Skye began but was interrupted.

"No Kidding your wound fully healed in 3 seconds flat! THAT IS NOT NORMAL!" Claire yelled.

Skye breathed then continued. "No I'm no longer mortal you see I'm a phantom when I was 21 I was considered the most cold and sore soul the Harvest Queen could see, so she made me a phantom technically I'm 21 but actually I'm 71!" Skye explained.

"I can't believe this prove your 71."Claire questioned.

Skye thought for a moment then said "Ah my dog tags read them." wile taking them off and showing her.

"I was in world war two." Skye said. Claire moved her fingers over them and read aloud "Skye Steiner…".

She stopped then looked at him and asked "Why are you telling me this I've only known you three days?"

Skye sighed and replied "I guess I've been wanting to tell some one and now I have a friend to tell"

They looked at each other for a long time till Claire said "I'm glad to be you friend."

_She's calling me a friend._

"I have to get to bed so my sister doesn't raid my kitchen…I guess you have to go…"Claire said

"I guess so…"Skye said till Claire said "You could sleep on my couch…if you want?"

_A place to sleep she is wonderful!_

"Yes……thank you." Skye said and Claire nodded left the room for a wile then came back in her pajamas and a blanket and pillow in her hands. She gave them top him said goodnight and disappeared into her room.

Then they both went to bed.

_A/N: Hi sooooo do you think the phantom idea was good ooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrr?..........._


	8. Chapter 8 I have an Idea!

**CHAPTER 8 I HAVE AN IDEA!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ouch!" Claire yelled as she awoke by a slipper to her shoulder. She got up to see Skye standing outside of the door saying "Do you like the beaches?"

"What?" Claire said very puzzled.

"I know of my own perfect beach near were I live…do you think you could take the day of?" Skye continued not bothering to hear her answer.

_A hole day on the beach?…alone?…with SKYE…ahhhhhhhh…No what are you thinking! You don't like him he's just a friend…_

"Sorry my sister wouldn't take the farm work by herself innless I was blue faced…blue faced … I have and Idea!" Claire said excitedly.

"Which is?" Skye asked

"you just hide in my rucksack!" Claire said getting up and began forcefully pushing him inside.

"hey egh ah…what dose this have to do with the plan!"Ske yelled being stuffed into the small bag.

"you'll see!" she said going into her fridge she then boiled some blue grass till it became pasty she grabbed it then went into the bathroom she grabbed her orange overalls and brown blue plad shirt and put them on then put her pajamas over it she then went took the blue past and put it on every visible body part till it looked like real blue skin. Then went back to her room. When she got there she noticed Skye's head was coming out of the penning of the Rucksack.

"Hahaha…phew you look like a painted on snoman!"Claire laughed.

"Haha very funny blue wonder" Skye shot back.

"Oh come on it's all part of the plan! Now get back in there!" She said cramming him back into the bag, and clipping it shut.

"It's time to put this plane into action!" Claire said.

"What plan" she heard Skye's muffled voice come from the rucksack.

"Plan blue faced!"

_A/N: yes I know it's the beach again!_


	9. Chapter 9 Plane blue faced!

**CHAPTER 9 PLAN BLUE FACED!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jill smiled as she walked out the door she was going to see if Claire was still asleep. She opened her door and walked outside. Then she went to Claire's bedroom window she looked in and what she saw terrified her. Claire was in bed blue faced and moaning horrifically.

_Oh no Claire's sick that means I'll have to work with animals!_

Jill quickly rushed into Claire's house the moaning got louder.

"Claire! Are you alright." Jill ask as she rushed to Claire's bedside.

"I…don't…think…so…can you…do my … work…I …think…I need…to go…to the…hospital…"Claire managed to say.

"uummmmmmmmmmm…………Are you sure you can't do it?" Jill ask hoping she didn't need to work with the animals they were horrible to her!

"I…Can't.."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm…sure…"

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes…"

"Are you really really really really really real-"

"I'm SURE!…I mean I need to go to the hospital…"

Jill sighed and said "alright"…

Claire got out of bed and went to grab her rucksack.

The rucksack looked so full it looked like it was going to explode, as Claire struggled to drag it.

"What's in that?" asked Jill.

"Ummmm medicine? Yes medicine I was going to give it to Trent! You know how he loves his medicine!" Claire said.

As Claire tried to move the out the door she heard an "ouch" from the rucksack.

"Is your medicine talking cause I pretty sure it just said 'ouch'!" Claire questioned.

"NO! I mean that's the sound of the bottles rattling." Claire defended.

"Ohhhh I see."

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU SEE THERE'S NO MAN IN HERE WHY WOUlD THERE BE A MAN IN HERE" Claire shot back.

"Wait what. No no no no no I see you like Trent!" Jill said.

"FOR THE LAST TIME IT WAS NOTHING…wait huh no we're just really good friends ." Claire said making her way outside and began dragging her bag into the woods.

"Where you going?"

"Umm scenic route it's a lot faster!"

_A/N: sorry about the confusion it's just the names are diffrent in my note book here to help you translate any confusing names:_

_Jackie=Claire_

_Soren=Jack_

_Danni=Jill_

_: I really am sorry! :(_


	10. Chapter 10 home

**CHAPTER 10 HOME…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Awwwwk" Skye said as he broke free of the tight space of the Rucksack.

"Hey don't break that it was 4,500g!" Claire defended wiping of the blue stuff in a puddle.

"well sorry cause I was just dragged across floor in a Rucksack!" Skye shot back angrily.

"And it wasn't easy either what have you been eating!" Defended Claire.

"Okay we should start by heading to my place so I can grab my a fresh pare of clothes." Skye said stopping the fight.

"Ahhh so you have a home." Claire said.

"well it's not perfect or permanent when I first came here I swore I'd get back on my feet…" Skye replied.

"You know you're pretty deep fur a guy that wares leopard spots." Said Claire.

They smiled at each other and blushed. Then Claire asked "So were is your 'place'?".

"Over this way" He answered pointing east.

So they headed into the woods.

On the way they awkwardly looked at each other blushed and quickly looked away about eight times. Till Skye finally spoke up.

"Sooo umm…did you really…umm…mean what you told your sister about the mineral town doctor?" He asked blushing his face off, so much that with his grayish white hair blue eyes and steaming red face he looked like the American flag!

Claire looked shocked at the question. "Ohh umm…no was kind of lying about being real good friends I only see him when I get check ups…"Claire began franticly blushing as she spoke.

_Oh my harvest king why is he asking me this and why are we BLUSHING!_

"Okay…is there anyone…that's dear to you?" Skye asked blushing so hard she thought his face was going to explode like a volcano with gooey red stuff spewing out.

_HOLY HARVEST KING he's ganna blow!_

She thought but then realized she was blushing too and covered her face with her bags in embarrassment.

"Umm…well there is…Jack…but he wouldn't like me.." She answered shyly.

Skye stopped in his tracks took Claire's hand looked her in the eyes and said.

"Any man would be lucky to have you Claire, never doubt that."

_Oh Skye…if only that were true…_She thought giving him a doubtful look.

"Oh and we're here…" He said taking away his hand and using it to open a sheet at there sides that Claire hadn't noticed because it had bean dyed camouflage with home made dye.

"Wow! Your good I didn't even see it!" Claire said breaking the silence and they both stopped blushing.

"Come on in then." he said making his way inside, and Claire followed.

Inside there was three sheet walls an a small part of the top hat a sheet roof underneath the sheet roof was a small pile of hey.

_That must be ware he sleeps…_

Next to it was a beat up shelf and beauty box.

"Not much of a home really…"Claire said still shocked at the pathetic living space.

"Well I did say I was only till I got back on my feet…"

_A/N: umm in chapter 1 did it say Soren well if so I ment Jack_


	11. Chapter 11 the milker insedent!

**CHAPTER 11 THE MILKER INCIDENT**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OoooohhhhhhhhAwwwwwwwwwwAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Jill groaned because now that she had finished the crops she had to do (dramatic pause) LIVE STOCK!

"I'm toast…" She sighed.

And reluctantly headed for the barn. Once she got there all the animals stared at her.

_Umm…maybe I should do birds first …_

So Jill went over to the chickens scared out of her boots.

She opened the door cautiously with the bird feed in hand. As it opened all chicken started toward her clucking angrily, she screamed and through the whole bag of feed at them and it hit the ground, as she slammed the door shut.

_Okay Claire can get the eggs tomorrow…and the duck eggs…_

Jill went to duck shed, cracked open the window got the bird feed and poured it through the window.

She then walked to the barn.

_Maybe I should get some protective gear…_

She went into the tool shed and found almost nothing except Claire's old animal care gloves that she doesn't need them anymore.

_Okay I could use these I guess…_

Jill cautiously opened the door. The cows and sheep were actually nice but she wasn't good at milking, she was okay at sheering, but was horrible at milking.

Jill fed them, and sheered the sheep this time she only had one cut this time!

She grabbed the milker and scared to death approached the cow named Moo-Moo.

_Remember what Claire said about attaching the bottle 'turn it right and you'll be bottling it turn left and you'll be warring it!'…I think…_

She turned the bottle right.

_Ohhhh! I hope this is right._

She turned the milker on then milk started pouring into the bottle.

_YE-_

She almost thought till she realized the bottle was over flowing, then the bottle exploded from the pressure.

"OH NO!"

SPLASH! BOOM! POW!

_A/N: this was really fun to write XD and please! I want reivews! (as long as there not related with m spelling and bad grammer!) PLEASE REIVEW! (if anyone is still reading this crap...) CRITISISEM COMENTS COMPLIMENTS THE THREE C's OF REIVEWING PLAESE! (I might stop makeing if I don't get coments...)_


	12. Chapter 12 cherished memories

**CHATER 12 CHERISHED MEMORIES…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skye took off his jacket and took off his shirt then turned to grab put down his shirt, and saw Claire was still there staring him as if he were something delicious.

Then she looked shocked he saw her looking at him.

"Ummm…would you go outside wile I change."

"Ohhh! Of course! Why wouldn't I!" Claire said rushing out.

Skye changed into his white T-shirt, his black jacket and black pant, he grabbed his dog chains making sure he still had them then walked outside to meet Claire to go to the beach.

When he walked out he saw Claire sitting on a log singing a song that went like this:

_Oh the winter is a cold you can't give away until the Spring comes and melts the snow away._

_And the cold inside your heart is the same so I be your water to tame your flame, _

_And you'll be the shoulder I cry on and your chest I will lie on in the winter and together our love will warm the cold and together we'll grow old_.

: and it went on like that.

_She is a really good singer the words just roll off her lips beautifully her voice is that of an angels_.

"Your really good."

"In the win- Ahk" Claire spun around seeing Skye standing there.

"Ohh not really…" She said doubtfully.

"There's that doubtful tone again you should by now that I mean what I say…,come on let's go to my little private get away." Skye said smiling and holding out his hand for Claire to take.

Claire looked at him seeming puzzled then took his hand and jumped down from the log and he led her to the back woods beach.

"WOW! Skye this is beautiful!" Claire said looking around at the small beautiful beach.

"Ha-ha…you should see it in the summer nights it so cool and quiet…"Skye replied.

For a wile it was quiet and peaceful as they looked up at the clouds…

"Burr.." Claire said rubbing her hands on her arms.

Skye saw this and took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She looked up at him.

"Here I'm used to the cold…"Skye said quickly taking his hands off her shoulders realizing they had been there for about two minutes.

"Thanks, my shirt and overalls aren't the warmest…"

"Actually I've been meaning to ask you about your clothes I mean plad and overalls aren't really feminine."

Claire punched him in the mouth making a huge brews on his chin and he spat up some blood, thanks to his healing ability it was gone in a matter of seconds though he was pushed onto the ground.

"MAN SKYE FOR SOME ONE WHO CALLS THEM SELF A SMOOTH TALKER YOU SURE DON'T KNOW HOW TO TALK TO A LADIE!"

"SINCE WHEN HAVE I CALLED MYSELF A SMOOTH TALKER! And I just wanted to know because you seem more like a jeans and T-shirt person."

"Well your right I am. I ware these clothes cause my dad bought me them…One day I told him I wanted to help him on the farm he said I could water the plants…I got so excited I ran and got the watering can… I tripped into the crops…my dad came running toward me he grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me in the eyes…at first I thought he was going to yell at me…he just asked me if I was okay I nodded…then…" A tear rolled down her cheek. "then he looked me in the eyes and asked if I truly wanted to be a farmer…I nodded then he said I needed work clothes…so he went to vans shop two days later and got me all my wardrobe I was 10 then so I've been altering them as my size varied…I was ten then the next year he died you see..." She then began sobbing. " Me and Jill went out to play outside the farmland when a storm hit we got shelter at Griffin's…but dad thought we were missing looked for us…the next day they found he drowned in the river…" more of her tears began to hit the frozen sand. "HE DIED BECAUSE HE WANTED TO SAVE US!" She fell her knees and cried her eyes out into her hands.

_A/N: Man I enjoyed writing this(Do you think it's weird to enjoy makeing sad chapters?) anyway theese two chapters go to the wonderful reveiw of sakura-bell thank you and everyone you should check out my profile it's awsome(I think -_-)_


	13. Chapter 13 1 weid trip 2 the supermarket

**CHAPTER 13 ONE WEIRD TRIP TO THE SUPER-MARKET**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackie sobbed into her hands thinking:

_Skye was trying to bring me some were nice and look at me crying like a baby in front of him!_

Then Skye did something unexpected…he hugged her.

_He so cold but I still feel warm by him…_

Jackie stopped crying and wiped her eyes, then stood up.

She looked at Skye gave him his jacket smiled and said "I have to get home or Jill will think me an the Doc did some thing."

She said goodbye and walked away.

As Claire entered the farmland she heard crying from the barn. She rushed there and when she opened the door she saw the walls were covered in milk and Jill was sitting in the middle of the room soaked in milk crying her eyes out.

"HaHaHaHa You still haven't learned!"

"SHUT UP IT'S YOUR STUPID SAYING TURN RIGHT AND YOU'LL BE BOTTLING IT YAH RIGHT!"

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA…WHAT IT'S THE OTHER WAY AROUND YOU IDIOT!" Claire said now rolling on the floor laughing her self to tears.

"SHUT UP! WAAAAHHHHH" cried Jill.

"Alright alright, just stop you're crying…It's annoying…"Claire said getting up from her fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Come on lets go you can use my shower." Claire said heading out the door before seeing Jill still sitting there looking up at her desperately.

"Come on let's go or that milk is going to rot in your clothes and hair!" Claire said now aggravated. "But if I go outside the milk will freeze on me…"

"Well that'll teach you a lesson!" Claire said forcefully pulling Jill outside with crying all the way to the house.

Once Jill got showered and dressed they decided to go to the super-market.

"No me and the doctor did nothing he took my temp and gave me some medicine th-"Claire and Jill stopped talking and looked at the door to the Super-Market the noises of yelling from the door.

"Should we go in?" Jill said forgetting what she was talking about before.

"Yeah I mean I need groceries…" Claire said opening the door.

As she did She saw Jack Karen and Jeff having a feud wile Sasha cried in the corner

"JACK YOU CAN'T BUY ANYTHING FROM THIS STORE INTILL YOU PAY MY BAR TAB AT DUGE's IN!" Karen screamed out at Jack.

"I DON'T SEE WHY I HAVE TOO! IT'S YOUR TAB RIGHT!" Jack shouted back.

"BECAUSE YOU LOST TO ME IN A DRINKING COMPETITION!" She screamed.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE A FREAK OF NATURE!" Jack yelled angrily.

"YOU WANNA GO!" Karen said lifting her fist.

"BRING IT!" Jack said rolling up his sleeves.

"WAIT!" Yelled Jeff surprisingly louder then both Karen and Jack who were just as freaked out by this as Claire and Jill were.

"THIS WHOLE FEUD IS ABOUT KAREN DRINKING! TO YOUR ROOM!" Jeff yelled pointing at her door.

"but-"

"NOW!"

Karen then fled to her room and slammed the door shut.

"Wow Jeff I never knew-" Jack started before Jeff stopped him.

"AND YOU!" He said now pointing at him.

"YOU NOT ONLY LET KAREN DRINK, BUT MADE A CONTEST OUT OF IT! GET OU OF MY STORE!" He said now point at the door where Jill and Claire were standing and Jacks jaw dropped at this.

"NO!" Jeff shouted as Jill and Claire scuttled away from the door(yes I used the term scuttled!), and Jack ran out.

"Okay I think we can all agree that was out of the ordinary." Claire said and every one nodded.

Claire and Jill got there groceries and headed out.

On there way Claire heard Jack yell out "Hey Claire!"

"Would you mind…" Claire stopped paying attention and stared at him.

_Man Jack is hot just look t him and his awesome way he make his hair stick out of his hat! Oh and his perfect brown hair and his gorgeous brown eyes why am I such a sucker to brown eyes…_

"So could you?"

He was holding out a bag of gold and a shopping list. Claire wasn't an idiot like Jill so she understood he wanted her to get his groceries for him. She nodded and grabbed the gold and list and headed for the store again.

_A/N:Man! Right now I'm on a roll with funny chapters! and thnnks again sakura-bell and get your friends into this it gets better as it goes alog!_


	14. Chapter14TruthOrDareWithTheGalsOf MT

**Chapter 14 Truth or dare with the gals of Mineral town!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skye smiled as he walked to the fresh water stream for a drink.

He was so happy cause it was now mid Spring (yes that's right it a month later!) and the possibility of Claire falling for him were higher then ever!

_Awww Claire tonight at our private getaway beach we'll have the best time ever! OH I can't wait to see you in a swimsuit! YOUR IN ONE EVEN AS WE SPEAK!_

He was so distracted he tripped on a rock and scratched his chin on the hard ground.

"Geese if I didn't have this ability I'd be scared every were." he said getting up and wiping his gray and white striped jacket off, wile his cut healed.

He grabbed his dog tags making sure they were still there.

_Ohh Johnny you crazy Irishmen…_

He thought remembering the one of the three true friends he had.

_One was Johnny the other was Juliana and then there was Claire…_

(Okay to make this less confusing YOU DON'TKNOW THEESE PEOPLE YET you will later well except Claire you know her already)

Skye looked through the bushes after he go his drink to see the ladies of mineral town sitting and talking in there usual spot playing the game they always did every Friday truth or dare. Since the people of town were so interesting it was quite entertaining so he would come here to watch.

"Alright let us begin this truth or dare game I believe it was Popuri's turn." said Elli like she always started the game.

"OOOooooo!!!! Who should I pick!…ummmm…Ann!" Popuri said excitedly.

"Okay truth!" Said Ann.

"Have you ever kissed a boy!" Popuri said thinking it was a great question.

_Oh! Here comes the good part!_

"WELL THAT'S JUST GREAT POPURI!" Karen started

_Here it comes…_

"YOU JUST ASKED THE SAME FRICKEN QUESTION YOU ASKED EVERY TIME WE PLAY THIS YOUR SO FULL OF IT! I CAN EVEN TELL YOU ALL THE ANSWERS ELLII HASN'T YOU WISH YOU HAD ANN KISSED SOME RANDOM KID SHE CANT REMEMBER AND I'VE KISSED JACK,TRENT(To some Tim the doctor), KIA, GRAY, CLIFF, ROCK, GUSTAFA ,MARLINE, CARTER(BOTH), GRIFFEN ,AND EVEN RICK AND MARY WANTS TO PRACTICLY MAKE LOVE TO GRAY BUT IS TO FLIPPIN SHY HAPPY NEVER ASK THAT STUPID QUESTION AGAIN!" Karen yelled so loud people in Alaska could hear her.

Skye contained his laughter knowing more was yet to come.

"YOU SLULT YOU KISSED KIA!" Popuri said slapping Karen in the face.

I return Karen grabbed her cotton-candy colored hair and through her in the Goddess pond.

Skye began to laugh uncontrollably.

_A/N: Theese two chapters go to randomness and no you do not get 4 chapters becuase you rievewed twice that is a rule now!, and yes people I KNOW I CAN'T SPELL WORTH CRAP! thank you all for being such great fans and I really enjoy this. _

_P.S. yes the next chapter will be funny too!_


	15. Chapter 15 the perfect replacement

**Chapter 15 the perfect replacement.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Claire lie in the sun next to Jill in her orange and olive green bikini gazing at Jack's shirtless body, wile next to her Jill was getting a tan in her rather revealing purple pink bikini, wile having a ball being starred at by Kai who was be bugged by Rick wile engulfed by Jill's side boob, and this was all happening on the mineral town beach.

The reason Claire and Jill went to that beach instead of the valley was simply because, Jill didn't know this, but Claire just wanted to see Jack shirtless.

_YES! I hit the jackpot! Today I'll see TWO hot shirtless guys!…Did I just call my best friend hot?_

Yes, she and Skye were best friends now when Claire told him so he nearly cried with emotion!

"Hey Jill." said Claire turning to her sister.

"You know Kai is perving all over you? Want me to beat him for you?" Claire asked smiling devilishly looking at Kai thinking of all the ways she could physically torture him.

"Nah. Right now I'm kind of enjoying the attention." She said winking at Kai.

"Well tell me when this relationship crumbles I haven't gotten that much exercise since you haven't had a boyfriend in while I haven't gotten to beat the crap out of any of your X-boyfriends." Claire said flexing her arm muscles, wile Kai made his way over ignoring Rick who was yelling angrily.

"Hey Jill do you have a map cause I'm getting lost in your breasts-…err um I mean eyes" Kai said making a fool, and Claire was laughing her head off.

"Well sorry I don't have a map but I wish I did cause I myself am getting lost in your muscles." Jill said giving him a flirty look, and Claire was still laughing from the cheesiness!

_These two are making enough cheese for a fondue party!_

Claire thought, wile Rick ran up and yelled.

"Hey you know that's cheating on my sister!" Rick shot out.

"WHAT! He's still with Popuri!" Jill exclaimed looking to Claire.

"Yeah I thought you knew." said Claire.

Jill looked at the floor and covered her face with her bangs.

"No I did not know that." She replied digging her nails into the towel.

"Claire."

"Yeah."

"You can kill him now."

A devilish grin spread across her lips.

Kai began to flee remembering what she did to Karen in that arm wrestling match, and Karen could kill an army of the strongest men with one hand tied behind her back.

"Hey! You get back here you two faced man-slut!" Claire yelled pushing Rick into the sand to get to Kai.

When she did catch Kai she took his bandana and tied his hands together, and attached a cinder block then through him off the dock.

"Wow" said Jill.

"You'd think you'd get used to me being tougher than your boyfriend by now." Replied Claire smiling.

"Yeah I don't need dad to take care of me you're his perfect replacement."

"No Jill, I can't replace him no one can…" Claire said coldly.

_A/N: Don't worry kai fans he dosen't die Zack saves him._


	16. Chapter 16 Ffinest curry?

_A/N: Screw you people I reviewed I'm giving my self a chapter! SO HA!...and remember all you have to do is give one review and I'll post two more chapters...that all you have to do so why not do it...?_

**Chapter 16 F-finest curry.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Skye walked over to the front door of Claire's house. He was warring black swim trunks for the beach tonight.

He knocked on the and heard Claire say

"Just a minute! Do you want me to pack a snack!"

"Doesn't matter!" Skye yelled back.

A few minutes later she came out her beautiful blue eyes sparkling like diamonds in the moon light.

_She has beautiful skin._

He thought even though she was warring a cover up for herself.

"Let's get going." She said starting toward the road.

Skye followed and they went to the back beach.

Skye turned around to see Jackie taking off her cover up to reveal her orange and olive green bikini.

"We should swim before we eat you know so we don't have to wait an hour." Claire said climbing up a cliff.

"Then what are y-"He attempted to say till he was interrupted.

"GERONIMO!!!" Claire yelled doing a cannon ball into the salty water soaking Skye with the splash.

"ARGH! Wow how can such a small girl make such a big splash!" He yelled very puzzled.

"Well I guess there's a special technique to it."

They swam for a wile and then they got ready for the snack.

Claire lad down the blanket, and opened the basket as Skye sat down next to each other.

She got out a small container that smell delicious.

_Could it be?_

She took out two spoons and, gave him one.

"Remember what you said to me that first we went to the beach together, you know about looking for the recipe for finest curry…"She said smiling.

_It can't be!_

"Well I found it." She opened the container and the delectable aroma filled the air.

_Sh-she is a goddess!_

He thought starring at the dish.

He took a bite, and the biggest smile possible spread across his face, and he licked his lips this was by far th best thing he had ever tasted.

"So?" She said asking how it tasted.

"F-Finest curry"

_A/N: HA thats what you get when you don't review a cliffhanger! all you have to do is review to get 2 new chapters!_


	17. Chapter 17 Wanna play!

**Chapter 17 Wanna play**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**"That was delicious THE BEST I EVER HAD!" Skye said licking his lips after eating the finest curry.

_Man it wasn't even that good he must love his curry!_

Claire thought a little freaked out.

Claire picked up the picnic set and put it all in the basket.

_Why did I go through all that trouble just to make him curry IT TOOK 5 Hours!, I mean he's just my best friend right?_

Claire thought.

She sat down next to Skye, and put her cover up on again. Her cover up was olive green to go with her bikini(man that's a fun word 'bikini' hahaha).

She breath in the warm spring air and smiled enjoying the silence for a wile.

"So how was your day." Skye asked looking up at the stars.

"I nearly killed Kai." Claire replied also looking up at the stars.

"Nearly killed how?" Skye asked turning to look at her.

"Yeah he was messing with my sister so I tied him to a cinder block and through him in the ocean…how was your day?" She said turning to look at him.

_Goddess he's hot when he's not wearing a shirt…Wait did I call my Best friend hot again!…I gotta stop doing that…_

"Oh I did what I do every Friday I watched the mineral town girls play truth or dare and it ended the same it does every time with Popuri getting thorough in the river." Skye said nonchalantly.

_Hmmm…it seems he's gotten used to my time off beating up guys…WAIT! Did he say the girls of mineral town were playing truth or dare…I haven't played that since Lumina started dating Rock…IDEA!_

"OH! WANNA PLAY!" She said looking at him excitedly.

"Play what?" he said lifting an eyebrow.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" She said looking at him happily.

"…oh I don't know…I don-" He tried to prevent the game.

"YOU HAVE TO! You're my best friend you have to, I'LL EVEN DO DARE IF YOU LET ME ASK YOU FIRST!" She said determend to get him to play the childish game.

She saw him zoan out a little thinking about it.

"alright." he sighed.

"but only if you do dare!" Skye reminded.

"Don't worry okay truth ir dare?" She began.

"…Ummm…truth?" Skye said.

_Wose…Wait now my chance to get his story!_

"Okay I want the truth…whats your story?"

_A/N: Ha ha the ever so evil cliff hanger! don't worry I'm posting the seconed chapter right away! _


	18. Chapter 18 understanding

**Chapter 18 understanding**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What?" Skye asked still trying to process the words that had just came out of Claire's mouth.

_What can I do?_

He thought trying to get out of this.

"I think I have the right to know and I think since you 71 you probably have a really good story!" Claire said hopefully.

_My story it's so…sad…it hurts to think of it…_

"Umm I don-" He tried escaping the question till he was once again interrupted.

"You have to! You're my best friend and I don't know anything about you!" She protested.

_She has a point…_

"Alright but It'll probably take al night." Skye said reluctantly.

"Okay" She said optimistically.

"Get comfy."

**Skye P.O.V. story telling.**

Well first of all I wasn't born in America…I was born in the UK…

I was born in Liverpool…

**B.T.R.W.C.I.(back to reality when Claire interrupts)**

"WAIT! you mean like The Beetles!" She said excitedly, witch was odd since she had been quietly listening till now.

"U-umm…I think so now do you want to hear the story or not!" Skye said angrily.

"I Do! I'll be good…"

"Good now where was I? Oh! Yes here we go-"

**S.P.O.V.S.T.(Skye P.O.V. story telling)**

I was born Skye Cane Chivalry-

**B.T.R.W.C.I.**

"WAIT! I thought you said your last name was Steiner?" Claire asked.

"Well you see Steiner is my fathers last name and Chivalry was my mothers last name." He explained.

"Then wouldn't you be born with your fathers last name?" Claire asked puzzled.

"No…I'll tell you why later in the story now no more interruptions!" He said angrily.

**S.P.O.V.S.T.**

You see the silver color of my hair? And my icy sharp blue eyes?, not to normal huh?, well I was originally born with brown eyes and brown hair.(at this Claire wanted to ask a question but didn't because she couldn't interrupt again)

I guess you could say I didn't have the best childhood…my father used to abuse my mother before I was born that's why my last name was Chivalry.(at this Claire had even more questions but still didn't ask)

The story really begins when I was eight, and my father came to kill my mother and take me away(Claire gasped).

Luckily my uncle Lucas came to save us.

"Ross don't you dare lay a hand on my sister or nephew" My uncle yelled to my father bursting through the door and put a gun to his head.

"Now Lucas, don't get any ideas. I'll leave them alone, but I'll be back for the boy!" My father said walking toward the door when my mother yelled out.

"His name is Skye and if you touch one hair on his head I'll…I'll…I'll kill you myself!" My mother called out as my father escaped the room. (Claire could hardly contain her questions now!)

My uncle had decided to stay there with us that night to protect us.

That night they planned me and my mothers escape to America.

"Now Maryann I have you boating tickets to head to New-York were you can begin your new life in America!" My uncle Lucas said seriously.

"I can't say that I'll miss this dirty city…" I had said grumpily.

"Now honey you must be good on the boat we don't want to get kick off…Lucas do you suppose you'll be coming with us?" My mother asked.

"I'm afraid I can't…I have good work here and I don't think I'll ever get to see you again…" Lucas said.

**Back to reality.**

_Uncle goddess no not now!_

"AhhK!" Skye screamed and grabbed his heart.

"Skye!" Claire yelled catching him before he could fall.

"Skye you awake!"

Skye awoke in the arms of Claire those beautiful eyes starring into his very soul with concern.

"Awake?…How long was I out?" Skye asked getting up.

"Only a minute. Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah…I forgot that's all…you see my heart aches every time I try to remember from before I was a phantom…but it only happens when it's a sad memory…" Skye said looking up at the stars for the umpteenth tine this story.

"Will you be alright?" Claire asked still unsure.

"Yeah…now were was I?" Skye began trying to recall were he was in his story.

"No no no no no no, if it hurts that much you can finish your story later, so for now it's your turn." Claire said demandingly.

_She cares?_

"Ummm…" Was his reaction.

"Just do it I pick dare!" Claire demanded.

_Hmmm…I could make her do whatever I want!…Oh I've got it just think of the possibilities!_

"I Dare you to introduce me to Jill!"

_A/N: haha more evil cliffhanger madness!(evil laugh) POEPLE GO TO MY PROFILE UNDER THE SEGEMENT IN A SEGMENT WHATS GOING DOWN WITH YOU STOLE MY HEART FOR ALL YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THIS FANFIC!_


	19. Chapter 19 why skye?

**Chapter 19 Why Skye?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_What the hell is he thinking! If he met Danni then then then! SHE'LL CALL THE COPS! SHE'LL SEND HIM TO PRISON!…and he'll have to leave me…MAN DID HE HAVE STUPID PILLS TODAY BECAUSE FIRST HE GOES ON TELLING ME THIS STORY HE KNOWS THAT'S GOING TO HURT HIM THEN HE PRATICALLY ASK ME TO TURN HIM INTO THE COPS!_

Claire thought rather confused and angry.

"ABSOULTLY NOT!" Claire said angrily.

"Why not we've been friends for such a long time and your only sister doesn't even know I exists!" Skye protested.

"NO! she does know you she knows you as the no good thief that stole Luminas diamonds!" Claire retorted.

"Yes but does she know I gave them back…" Skye sighed.

"why Skye…" Claire also sighed.

Skye looked up.

"Why are you a thief…?" She asked looking back at him.

_How could some one so fun so nice be a thief and he is pretty ruthless about to I mean last week he was robbing Grant and the news said he had hit Grant…I don't really care about Grant but still…_

"Your getting ahead of the story I'll tell you later when we get father in the story." He said smiling.

She smiled back and said "Yeah you're right."

"you know what you should meet Jill but I warn you you're the one who ask for it!" She laughed looking up at the stars.

Then she got up and looked at her watch.

_1:00am AWWWAHHHHH I staid up again now Jill's gonna raid my kitchen!_

"Sorry gotta go see-ya tomorrow night be there at 6:00pm I'll meet you at the door and then I'll get Jill BYE BYE!" She said waving goodbye as she left.

_A/N:HI peoples! these two chapters go to SHELBY thanks! sorry it's such a short chapter but I promise then next one will be funny and long!_


	20. Chapter20 the crazy chick in a pony tail

**Chapter 20 the crazy chick in a pony tail**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Skye put on his black jacket over his plain white T-shirt.

He thought it would be good to ware it since tonight would be meeting Claire sister Jill for the first time ever.

He had learned a lot about her but had never seen her in person. He thought about what she would be like wile he walked down the road.

_Will she be like Claire…?,but then again from Claire's stories she seemed to be the exact opposite…OH those stories were so funny what was that one!_

_**Flash back...**_

_"Oh then there was that one time when we were kids thought she lost her sweater and she looked around the whole town for two days then me and dad found her crying in her room dad asked 'whats wronge Jill' and she turn and said to him 'Daddy I can't find my sweater!' then I looked at her and said 'you mean the one you're wareing?' and she looked at her shirt and had the dumdest look on her face and then we all started luaghing to death!" Claire said bursting into tears of laughter._

_"Sounds like she's more of a blonde then you are!" Skye said luaghing happily._

"I guess we're just weird like that...Oh and there was this one time she and Jack...

**_(fades back to reality)_**

Once he got to Claire's house he knocked on the door knowing that Claire would be there.

A minute later she opened the door and practically yelled at him "You're late!" and shoved him inside.

She told him to go sit at the coffe table and wait wile she went and got Jill.

He sat there waiting for her and thought.

_Hopefully this goes well..I don't want to go to prison...maybe I'll make a new friend today!...yeah right..._

He thought even thiugh he really wanted to be friends with her so him, her, and Claire could all hang out together!

Several minutes later he heard the door open and the sound of Claire and another females voice.

_That must be her I remember her voice from plan blue-faced...that was a stupid plan, then again it worked._

"Claire what do you mean some one for me to meet I pratically know every body around here! Stop pushing me!" cried the poor girl who came into the room haveing Claire push her.

"No you haven't...Jill this is Skye Skye this is Jill." Claire awardly introduced.

For a wile they examed eachother, she had shoulder length brown hair tide up in a pony tail that was split two ways, she was wareing a yellow tank top with a olive green jacket and a olive green mini skirt with yellow sandals, her eyes were purple wich was strange to him.

"Y-yu-you're the thief in all the news reports you stole from Lumina CLAIRE CLAIRE CLAIRE He _KILLED_ YOUR FRIEND OH MY GODESS OH MY GODESS OH MY-" She was cut off by Claire knocking her out by hitting her in the head with a frying pan.

"W-What in the hell did you do that for!" Skye said in shock.

"I had to get her to shut up some how...you look nic ethanks for getting the memo(not sure what that word means)" Claire said nonchalonly looking at him.

Claire had told him by they're walky talkies to dress nice.

She was wareing a nice pair of boot cut jeans and a horazontally strped orange T-shirt with a dark orange jacket and dark orange boots and had on biker gloves and she had the frying pan swonge over her shoulder like an axe.

_She couldn't be more scary now then if she had an axe!...like the night we met..._

"Yeah but what are we gonna do when she wakes up?" He asked.

"Explain." She said simplly.

So they dragged her into the kitchen and put her on a chair then Claire got some cocao for the two of them.

A wile later she woke up and yelled out.

"GOTTA CALL THE COPS THERE's A THIE-" Claire shoved a marsh mellow into her mouth before she could continue.

With her mouth covered by Claire's hand her eyes were wide as she stared at Skye in disbelief.

"Now Jill are you going to be rashanal and calm oor are we going to have tou spend the night like this?" She ask like she was intarragating a fugitive.

_Good thing she's not a cop or I'd be in trouble!_

Jill nodded her head then Claire let go.

"Thank you" said Claire.

"Now why are you freaking out?" She asked her sister.

"Well it's like this I was takeing a shower and-" She was cut off by Claire slapping her across the face.

"NO! tell me why you were freaking out just now!" Claire corrected angrilly.

"OHHH! Well it's like this then you wanted me to come meet your friend who you've been keeping a secret from me for goddess knows why, and so you pushed me here after I got into this cut little onsomble(by now Skye was looking at Claire to see if this was normal she rolled her eyes and asumed it was) Then you pushed me here and tried to introduce me to who ever it was you were going to introduce me to and there he was you won't guess who the phantom thief(_Phantom thief is that what they call me I kind of like the sound of it._Skye thought wile Jill blabbed on.) and then I guess he hit me in the head or something cuase then I blacked out so I woke up here and in front of me is the thief again! So naturally I call for the cops then you shut my mouth slap my face and here we are oh and thats the thief!" She pointed at him and smiled, then realized who it was she was pointing at and screamed "CALL THE-" she was interupted by Claire slapping her in the face.

"Jill! this is my friend I wanted you to meet!" Claire stated angrilly.

Jill looked puzzeld.

"W-What?" She asked very confused.

"Jill this is my friend Skye." Claire said motioning toward Skye.

She fainted, but when she awoke they explaned how the met and the time they spent together in secret, but they did not tell her about Skye being a phantom that was to big a secret.

"OH! I get it you two understood eachother and had fun so tou became friends enstead of Claire killing you with her axe!" Jill said dumbly.

"Yes now who wants to play Rock Band!" Claire said getting up.

"OH! I do I wanna sing!" Jill said excited.

"Wait Jill I have a quetion" Skye said.

"Yes!" She said turning to him.

"Why are your eyes purple?" He asked.

"Oh there spetial contack my real color is brown!" She answered then they all went to the living room to play Rock Band.

Skye had gotten good at shreding guitar since him and Claire played practically it every night in the winter when she first got it:

_Ha ha I sucked at first..._

So Jill sang Claire killed the drums(again yes I ment that literally she hit them to hard and they broke again but she still was good!)and He shredded on the guitar to _Run to the hills._

When the night was getting to like 9:00 he dicited to go home and said good night to the girls and left to go home.

_A/N: ROCK BAND RULES!_


	21. Chapter 21 THE NAME IS TOO LONG!

**Chapter 21 the sleep over of awkwardness with the two cults sisters!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Claire set up the sleeping bags in the living room. You see after Skye left she and Jill got into their P.J.'s because Claire wanted to have a sleep over like they used to before…well some things should never be brought up.(lets just say the do used to be let inside and Jill's afraid of things that go bump in the night.)

"Wow you work fast when you want something bad!" Jill said walking in from the bathroom in her light blue night gown, and well you know Claire's P.J.'s they've been mentioned before.

_God she' stupid…I guess I got they brains the bronze and the looks wile she got stupidity?_

"What I wanted to get the beds done fast?" Claire said puzzled.

"No you want that thief to love you, you naughty girl!" Jill said giggling.

Claire began to blush like crazy.

_WHY AM I BLUSHING! I don't like him like that I mean we're just friends!…or maybe more? NO!…what about that thing you have for JACK YOU LOVE JACK NOT SKYE, SKYE IS JUST A FRIEND!_

"NO!"

As she yelled at her sister she trip on her own foot and fell face first on the hardwood floor of her bedroom.

"HA Ha Ha Ha Ha! You're such a cults when you're crushing on a guy!" Jill laughed uncontrollably till she fell down and as her head hit the hardwood it made a sound so loud you could her it in Timbuktu!

"Oh yeah well so are you!" Claire said getting up ands kicking Jill in the side.

"Ow!" Jill screeched in reaction.

"Remember that time you stuttered on Sunshine Island when you were attempting to talk to that one cowboy dude(Vaughn) you were all 'Hi m-my name I-is Forget-Me-Not Valley, and I-I'm fr-from Jill Walker!' Ha Ha Ha you looked like an idiot!" Claire laughed till she fell to the floor again.

Jill tried to get up and protest, but she tripped on the sleeping bag and flipped backwards then landed on her head.

Normal people would have asked each other if they were alright but they weren't normal so instead in unison they laughed " We are such cults!"

_A/N: sorry short chap!_

_PLEASE READ AND RIEVEW MORE!_

_ THANKS!_


	22. Chapter 22TheUnexspetedKnifeInHisHand

**Chapter 22 the unexpected knife in his hand**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(note it has been a week since the last chapter) Skye awoke in his bed made out of hey under the roof made up of sheets and twigs.

He blinked as a drop of morning dew fell on his cheek.

He got up put on a fresh pair of cloths he had decided to ware his green jacket today and under his plan black T-shirt.

_Yes this will be nice for breakfast._

He had been invited to try some of Jill's supposedly good cooking this fine morning.

He was being lazy so instead of going to all the trouble of hiding around he did hi not seen to those who appose me chant and headed to the Walker Ranch(is that the name well It is now!)

When he got there he knocked on the door.

In a while Jill rushed to the door as fast as she could looked who it was and opened it. She had that big dumb blonde smile on her face but was wearing her usual setup except for the dirty apron and stuff on her face.

_You know she does act more blonde then Claire maybe they did switch brains?_

"Goooood morning Skye the foods not done so wait in the living room with Claire!" She said dumbly and began to push him into the living room.

He tried to escape but by then he was pushed into the couch next to Claire who was sitting nonchalantly with her feet on the coffee table, and Jill some how made it to the kitchen door by then and was saying "you go to the kitchen before it's time and you'll have to help!" and she ran into the other room.

"Umm-" Skye tried to say but was cut off by Claire.

"Don't ask."

After about an hour of waiting Skye got up and said.

"I think she needs help." And began walking to the door

"No person in there right mind would want to be in her kitchen…well my kitchen when she's doing something big like this!" Claire said trying to talk him out of it.

"Please you know me I'm an excellent cook I'll be fine." He said reassuringly.

"Don't blame me when you end up with a knife in your hand!" Claire called as he walked into the kitchen…which now he regrets.

When he walked in Jill ran up to him and said "Yay! You're helping hi-5"

So Skye obviously lifted his hand to hi-5 as well, but…

"AAAAH" Skye screamed realizing Jill had just stabbed him in the hand and a butcher knife was going all the way through.

"EEEEEEE! I just stabbed YOU!" Jill screeched freaking out.

"What GAVE IT AWAY!" Skye said unable to control his anger.

"I Dun no the knife in your hand that I was using!" She said in panic mode.

_Oh no just wait until she sees what happens after the knife come out!_

_A/N: MUHUAHAH EVIL CLIFF HANGERNESS!_

_R&R PLEASE!_

_ (|___/)  
(=`.`=)__  
`_

_ThAnKs!_


	23. Chapter 23wepon of choice the frying pan

**Chapter 23 weapon of choice the frying pan**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Claire sat on her couch waiting for something terrible to happen to Skye in the kitchen.

_Man he's stupid why couldn't he just have listened! I mean what if-_

She couldn't finish her thought because she was cut off by a bunch screaming and yelling coming from the

Kitchen.

She shot up and ran toward the kitchen door.

_CRAP that idiot probably got his hand chopped off!_

As she walked in she was greeted by a Skye with a knife strait through his hand and a panicking Jill arguing about the notorious knife in his hand.

"Woman why the hell did you try do Hi-5 me with a knife in hand!" Skye said furiously.

"It slipped my mind I'm so sorry!" Jill said trying to defend herself.

"Well that's something you don't hear everyday 'oh sorry for putting a knife in your fricking hand!'" He said angrily.

"OHHH! Stop yelling at me shouldn't we take it out!" Jill said concerned.

"NO!" said both Claire and Skye simultaneously knowing what would happen if they did.

"Well we can't just leave it in It'll get infected!" Jill said freaking out.

Claire and Skye looked at each other and Skye nodded.

"I'll get the frying pan" Claire said going through the cupboards for her instrument of pain.

When she came back Jill and Skye were sitting at the table.

Claire sat down with them.

"Okay Jill before we do this you've got to promise not to tell anyone okay." Claire said calmly.

Jill nodded and then Claire nodded to Skye.

He pulled the knife out and it began to rapidly heal.

"OH MY-" once again Jill was cut off by Claire hitting her in the head with a frying pan.

"What the hell is up with you and that frying pan!" Skye yelled.

"weapon of choice…now when she wakes up we tell her stabbing you with a knife was all a bad dream got it." She said calmly.

Skye nodded.

_A/N:Hi Theese 2 chapters go to ME! becuase I deleted all except for 1 of SHELBYS reviews!...and wrote a whole buch of chapters... PEOPLE! IF YOU ARE GOING TO DO MY POLE DO IT SOON CUASE THE STORY WILL END SOON AND I'LL HAVE TO DICIDE MYSELF! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!...and thank you to the 6 people who put my story on favs!_


	24. Chapter 24 Jealusy

**Chapter 24 Jealousy **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Epilogue for last chapter**_

_The plan went through so Jill thought it was all a dream they all had breakfast and Skye learned an important lesson, it has been 3 days since then._

_**Continue with this chapter.**_

Skye pulled on his white jacket over his plan black T-shirt, he was wearing his black slacks like times before.

Tonight he was going to perform his first robbery in weeks, he was going to hit the Mavrik Ranch, because well he was feeling a little jealous of Jack after accidentally hearing a bit of Claire and Jill's conversation.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Oh my goddess I totally get it now you don't have a crush on either Skye or Trent cause you like Jack OMG why haven't you asked him out yet!" Jill screamed in realization._

"_Because I'm the kind of girl that lets them come to me!" Claire insisted._

_**Fades back to reality…**_

_Stupid Jack…well who will she want to come to her when you have nothing!_

He grunted in disgust.

He did his chant and headed to the Mavrik Ranch.

Once he got there he decided to go to the tool shed and steel all his tools, but very unluckily Jack was inside as well.

"What the hell!" Jack said turning around to see Skye standing there, Skye was about to paralyze him but before he could think Jack sucker punched him in the face.

Skye couldn't risk being cut and having Jack know his secret, so he grabbed a nearby tool, it turned out to be a sickle, he took a fighting stance, and so did Jack with a sickle as well.

"You cocky fool thinking you could beet me and to think Claire loves YOU!" Skye said thinking out loud, and forced his sickle towards Jack.

"CLAIRE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER YOU NO-GOOD THIEF!" Jack said blocking.

"Me I wouldn't harm a single hair on her head…" Skye dropped his weapon and did something odd he cried.

_I wouldn't hurt her…I couldn't…could I?…I wouldn't…would I?…no…it can't happen not again…_

"Is that all you think of me…" Skye said weakening.(because he's a phantom and the biggest thing that hurts them is remembering things from before they were phantoms!)

"Huh?" Said confused.

"a no-good thief…" After those words he past out.

_A/N: jelusy SUCH A GOOD FILLER!_

_DO POLE SOON GUESSTIMATION OF WHEN IT CLOSES NOV.10th OR LATER!_


	25. Chapter25TheCriminalInLoveWithTheFarmer

**Chapter 25 The criminal in love with the farmer**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**---**

_What the hell is up with tonight I mean this guy tries to rob me then starts going off about Claire, then he has a fricken mental break down._

Jack scratched his head as he looked at the thief he had carried to in his house and was now on his couch.

_Seriously what the hell!, and what's up with his hair can he afford bleach!_

The notorious phantom thief groaned and sat up, Jack quickly grabbed his knife not wanting to take any chances.

"Hey." Jack said not to sure what to say.

The thief turned around to see him.

"Yeah you start talking." Jack commanded.

The thief came up and walked towards him.

"I'm sorry. And my name isn't you it's Skye." Said Skye.

"Uh-umm okay…_Skye_ start flipping talking" Jack said pointing the knife at him.

"Say please!" Skye demanded.

"PLEASE!…I want to know how you know Claire…" Jack said.

"Alright…"

So the thief told him about the day they met giving the diamonds back after stealing them introducing him to Jill and the talk she and Claire had about Jack, the reason Skye was going to take every thing from him.

"So your jealous?" Jack ask.

"Yes I envy you Jack you have the love of a girl that amazing." Skye sighed.

_She really likes me?_

"You sure about that…you know she used to be my best friend till my gramps died and I had to move to Mineral Town…then we didn't see much of each other I thought she hated me cause I moved but…she keeps giving me these creepy fan girl looks…not all the time but sometimes…she never did that before…" Jack sighed as well.

"Oh my goddess you love her." Skye said turning to face him.

_Why no I don't!…well I do…_

"Well so do you!" He said.

"humph…well I can't say I don't can I…" Skye said looking down.

"Let the best man win." Jack said putting his hand out for Skye to shake.

_If Claire cares about him as much as he says then he can't be so bad._

"Sure let the best man win…Oh but we can't tell her that you know cause she'll get real mad." SKye said shaking his hand.

"Yeah…now get off my land!" Jack said pointing at the door.

"Gladly." Said Skye leaving the house.

_Now that's something you don't see every day the criminal in love with the farmer._

_A/N: Yeah my first review in like forever! Thank yu hannah these next 2 chapters are for you! your a good friend! Anyway yeah first Jack P.O.V.(and possibly last...) sorry but he's is a main carecter just not that much! R&R_


	26. Chap26MomentsThatMakeUWantToKillYourSis

**Chapter 26 moments that make you want to kill your sister**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Claire put on her orange, and olive green bikini then went to see if Jill was ready to go.

Today they(as in Claire and Skye) decided to take Jill to the back beach…great idea since Claire had to take Jill there and she's horrible with directions.

_Stupid Skye making me go through thee woods with no one telling me were to go but my sister WHO DOESN'T KNOW!…stupid Skye what did you have to do so badly you had to make me and her go through the woods ALONE! I mean we're two clutz's in the wilderness TOGETHER!_

But at the same time she was excited cause after Jill goes home Skye was going to tell his STORY!

She knocked on Jill's door. "Just a minute!" came the sound of her sister's voice from the door.

"We don't have a minute we're going to be late!" Claire yelled at the door.

"Just a minute!" her voice came again.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Claire yelled this time kicking the door down.

And sure enough there was Jill sitting there ready as can be watching T.V..

"What the heck was that about" Jill asked looking at the door very puzzled.

"I'll pay for it! Now why the hell are you watching T.V.!" Claire yell at her idiotic sister.

"I'm watching Invader Zim( Awesome show!)." She said.

"Which one?" Claire asked.

"the one were Gir becomes the house." replied Jill.

"Oh I like that one!" she said sitting down to watch.

"Well that's just something interesting two fully grown women watching cartoons." Said a very familiar voice.

Jill screamed and spun around, wile Claire just turned around nonchalantly and said "Jack what are you doing here?" because in the doorway were used to be a door was now Jack leaning on the doorway.

"Well it appears the door was open." he walked over the toppled over door wile looking at it only to look back at them Claire could have sworn he was looking at her. "I came to see if tomorrow you guys wanted to got to the city with me and Gustafa he's in a music festival…OKAY! Where the hell are you two going at 4:30pm in swim suits…wait you two aren't strippers at night are you?"

"NO!" Jill screamed at him.

"Seesh!, you don't have to get all defensive!" Jack said back.

"I'm not getting all defensive! I just don't see how you could think I'm a stripper!" wile she said that she got up to make a point only to trip and fall on her face.

"Man you two are clutsy!" Jack laughed.

"You better not be including me in the-" Claire tried to get up but just like her sister she only tripped and fell on her face.

She got up and helped Jill up.

"Sorry to be so hasty but me and Jill have to go some were, and we'd love to go to the music festival" Claire said about to leave.

"Cool,…hey were are you going in swimsuits?" Jack asked.

Jill was about to say something, but was interrupted by Claire shutting her mouth.

"Just some were." Claire said.

"Wait but-"Jack looked like he had just remembered something. "Whatever have fun meet me and Gustafa at the mineral town entrance kay!" He said watching them leave.

_I wonder what's up with him?_

Two hours later she and Jill were lost in the woods but, matters were even worse, Jill kept falling from tripping on leaves, then getting up and wiped herself off, and during the time she wasn't falling she was humming the dumbest song ever!…the Barnie song, so Claire couldn't get there by listening to the sound of the ocean.

_Oh sure Skye "it'll be easy It'll be fun just listen for the ocean." Well you know what you didn't have to travel with the stupidest clutsiest loudest girl IN THE FRICKEN WORLD!…Oh great this is one of those moments…moments that make me want to kill my sister._

_A/N:(evil luagh) kind of cliffhanger evilness!(not realy)_


	27. Chapter 27 witches and mirrors

**Chapter 27 Witches and Mirrors**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Skye walked toward the mansion, this time not to steal!…well yes he was going to steal, but not from Lumina, or her grandmother, but the tool shed!, some one else happens to live there.

He walked up to the tool shed.

_This will be simple you've beat her before…, but then again she was at half power…well I don't even have to fight her if she doesn't wake up._

He opened the door very quietly, then slipped inside.

Inside the shed looked much bigger then the outside, it was like a mini library with bookshelves all along the back wall, in the middle of the room was a very large pot, it was twice the height of Skye, had a latter to get up there, and was bubbling greenish brown stew-like substances, on the floor there were many books half open and some looked like they were violently tossed on the floor, and on the very corner of the hut was a bed in the bed slept the cruel woman he had come to know as the Witch Princess.

He looked through the room for the thing he has looking for quickly and quietly, till he came across it. It was a mirror what appeared to be and ordinary mirror, but it wasn't.

"Aha!" He whispered to himself, which he soon would realize was a terrible idea, because soon after would appear, out of what seemed to be thin air, the Witch Princess in all her glory, her devilishly beautiful red eyes, her usual raggedy, yet attractive, dress, and shawl on, her sandy blonde wavy hair blowing in the wind that came from a crack in the only window wile the moonlight shown upon her red eyes making them seem even redder, and more devilish.

_Oh goddess no…not her…_

"Why if it isn't the famous thief the phantom Skye." She said in her cruel, yet seductive, yet intelligent voice.

She lit a nearby candle with a spell, without even giving the chant.

"And with MY mirror of truth nonetheless." She said smirking, wile Skye looked up in terror.

"You know you should ask before you borrow something Skye especially when they are the type of people that don't like getting their stuff STOLEN! HEXALLA!" She through him to the wall with black magic ripping part of his back's skin open, but it would heal.

"AHRGH!" He yelled out in pain.

"Now tell me why did you see it necessary to steal my mirror?" She ask holding him against the wall with black magic.

"It's a long story you see-"He tried to explain so he wouldn't be injured.

"Save the boring phantom thief stories I don't need details, but I do nee something from you…shall we make a deal?" She ask.

_Should I trust what she says well it depends…_

"That depends what kind of a deal?" He asked the intimidating witch.

"Well I let you borrow the mirror for as long as you like as long as…" She paused.

"AS WHAT!" He ask impatiently.

"You catch me a spirit, a ghost if you will?" She asked.

"What? You know I'm done doing that for you find another PHANTOM!" He shot at her angrily.

"Oh, but there are only four phantoms in the world, your all I have, and besides I only need one doesn't matter who or were as long as it's a human ghost, and you want the mirror?" She tested him.

"NOT THAT MUCH WENCH!" He yelled at her proposal.

"I wouldn't talk to me like that unless you care about life…" She taunted.

"You know you can't kill a phantom!" He smirked.

"I never said your life, I was talking about the little farmer girl and her mentally ill sister."

_No!_

He looked at the floor covering his face with his hair, digging his fingers into the cement blocked wall.

"Fine, but I get to use the mirror." He demanded.

"Deal" said the witch letting him free of the hex.

He grabbed the mirror, and was on his way.

First he went to his tent-type-thing and put on his swimsuit then headed out with the mirror in a small bag, then went on his way.

Once he got to the back beach he thought he would be the one late, but Claire, and Jill were nowhere to be seen.

_Oh I hope they didn't get lost…or worse…_

But several minutes later, they came through the bushes mud and dirt on their faces, and twigs in their hair wile they argued:

"Are you sure we aren't lost we were suppose to be there an hour ago!" Jill complained.

"I'm positive I know where I'm going, I just wanted to be fashionably late!, and we would have been there an hour ago if you hadn't thought it was a wonderful idea to fall down a muddy hill, and pull me down with you!" Claire lashed back pointing angrily at her sister.

"It wasn't my fault-"

"wasn't your fault-"

Then they started yelling simultaneously, and he couldn't understand what they were saying till Claire said:

"You know what I think about you stupid little…(at this moment Claire realized they were there)…we're her now aren't we." Jill nodded "and Skye is right behind me looking at us like we're crazy…" Jill nodded again Claire slapped her forehead, and Skye busted out laughing realizing something.

_I though since I had no one I had no life, but now I do theses two completely opposite girls are my life, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to them…_

_A/N:These 2 chapters go to anonymous, short but sweet review_


	28. Chapter 28 truth or dare again

**Chapter 28 the truth or dare again**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So me and Claire talked it over and since I got to meet you Skye because of a dare made by you for us to meet that when you play truth or dare here good things will happen!" Jill was talking to Skye.

Skye was giving Claire that 'you told' look to Claire and she gave him back the 'not that part' look, and he mouthed the word good.

"Alright I see the logic in that." Skye said smiling, and Claire gave him the 'you hit on my sister I'll find a way to kill you' look.

_I mean seriously is he mentally ill!…wait a second I just had a revelation! My friends are all freaks! An immortal thief, a retarded brunette who stabs people, a rich chick, a hippie, a rancher with freakishly dreamy/misshapen hair, and me myself DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED! In fact right now I'm talking to myself in my conscience._

"I'm in, who first?" Claire asked nonchalantly.

"Umm eenie meenie minie mo! Oh you first Skye!" Jill declared.

He thought about who to chose.

"Jill, truth or dare." He said in his half American half British accent, Claire liked it, it was different.

"Truth!" Jill said and you could tell Skye regretted his choice.

_Jill if you don't get some guts by the time you move out I'm ganna die._

"Alright, who was your first boyfriend?" Skye asked board as hell, Claire could tell he was waiting for Jill to leave, and she winked at him, he mouthed the word what and she pointed to her rucksack, then Skye winked back.

Then Claire let out a chuckle realizing what Skye had just asked.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" and this went on for about ten minutes till Jill remembered "Oh! His name was Brad he was the clerks son at the candy store in the city were me and Claire lived with mom on weekends till the accident…but that's not why we broke up it was cause dad met him three days after we started dating and he nearly killed Brad!" She said smiling wile Skye had the funniest expression on his face.

"Now before we go to me so people who pick troth don't seem chicken we'll do ask all which means I'm aloud to ask the same question, so Skye who was your first girlfriend., oh and since it's ask all Claire you have to answer next." Jill demanded.

Skye was expressionless, and Claire looked at him wondering who was his first girlfriend and nodded obliging him to answer.

"Umm, well I've never had a real 'relationship', but I have loved a woman before, her name was Juliana, she lived in the apartment next to mine and my mothers, she was sweet she had beautiful black curly locks of hair, and the bluest eyes I've ever seen.. Besides Claire's…and her laugh was like angels singing…" Skye looked down.

"Well were is she now?" Jill asked.

"I don't know I left that life and her…" He sighed.

"To be a THIEF" Jill gasped.

"Sure…" Skye sighed.

Claire felt very jealous of this Juliana person, but held it back remembering her dads old saying he told her when she got jealous of Jill, and all her boyfriends:

"_Now Claire don't let jealousy taint that cute little heart of yours, cause you know what if you do your color will fade if your heart is tainted by anything you'll lose your glow and fade, and faded people lose heart and don't care to the point they forget about the harvest king and the harvest goddess then, even the people they love can't see any color in your eyes…" Her dad said in that gruff cowboy voice of his._

"_Your silly dad." was all I said._

_And he just said you'll get it when your older…I do get it now though the glow the color…_

"So Claire who was your first?" She heard Skye ask.

_Crap!_

"Well, it was Marline…you remember right Jill?, how I gave him my heart, and he took it and locked it up in a cage and rarely fed it…I hate that man…well looks like it's your turn to pick some Jill" Claire said, and a devilish smile formed on her face.

"Claire truth or dare." Jill asked.

"Dare." Claire said like always, and Jill nodded like Claire had fallen into her trap, and she did.

"I dare you t kiss Skye at least 30 seconds!" She said evilly.

_I swear I'm ganna have to kill her some day._

"Don't I have a say in this!" Skye asked freaking out.

"No, come on Claire what are you Chicken!"Jilll taunted.

"THATS IT!" Claire said, grabbing Skye by the shirt and pashed him for a good thirty seconds.

_A/N: for those of you who are not formilliar with the word pash it is a form of extream kiss, PLEASE DO MY POLE YOU STOLE MY HEART WILL PROBUBLY END DECEMBER! And thnx again anonymous!_


	29. Chapter 29 Nope

Chapter 29 Nope

* * *

At this moment Skye was both happy/confused and scared yet pleasured, because Claire was fricken pashing him!, Wile Jill looked dead from shock.

This-the the this is the best kiss I've ever had…*sniffle*…

Then after a good thirty seconds Claire let go and looked at him and said "What're you look'n at?"

"…A goddess…"He muttered in a small voice so small Claire didn't hear him.

"Okay Jill Truth or dare?" Claire said looking at Jill.

_PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! IT WAS JUST A PART OF A GAME!_

Skye thought shaking his head to clear his mind, wile Jill gained conciseness, and stupidity.

"Wha?…OH! UM! DARE!" Jill said.

Bad Idea…

A devilishly beautiful grin spread across Claire's lips.

"Jill I dare you to go to Jacks and ask him if he has my mythic sickle, and no matter how much he tells you he doesn't have it, he does, so go get it for me alright?" Claire said like she was explaining something to a child.

But knowing Jill she probably is…

"but.." Jill tried to say till well you probably get it by now.

"What are you chicken?" Claire tormented her.

"n-"

"Buck"

"No-"

"Brach Brach"

"No but-"

"YOU CHICKEN?!" Claire demanded the answer.

"NO!" Jill shouted.

"THEN GO GET THAT SICKLE SOILDER!" Claire demanded.

"MAM YES MAM" Jill said before running into the woods.

"Bet you 500g she'll get lost before she get's there." Claire said watching her leave.

She'd win that bet.

Skye looked at her skeptically, then asked "You don't have a mythic stone sickle do you?"

"Nope." Claire said nonchalantly.

"And she doesn't know the directions from here to Jack's does she?" He ask.

"Nope aroonie." She said still looking at the woods.

"And she doesn't have a flashlight?" He asked again.

"Nope ahttie nope nope nope" She smirk still looking at the woods.

"And you did that to get rid of her?" He asked yet again.

"Yup! Now time for the story!" She said spinning around to meet his gaze, this scared him.

"Alright! Alright just one thing first."

_A/N:These two chapters go to my best friend, she has computer troubles so she can't review online so she told me on the phone. sorry short cap with a cliffhanger!…you hate me…JUST KIDDING I KNOW YOU ALL LOVE ME!_

_**Messedge to my best friend come back we miss you ;( **_


	30. Chapter 30 self image

**Chapter 30 self image**

* * *

Claire looked at Skye curiously trying to figure out what he was getting from his bag.

_Think about it, it could be anything…_

"Aha!" Skye said pulling out what seemed to be an ordinary mirror.

"A beauty mirror?" Claire said puzzled.

"Not just a beauty mirror this mirror shows the true birth given look, no that doesn't mean it will make you look like a baby, but it shows ones true self image, hence the name the mirror of truth." Skye explained.

"S0 what your saying is this thing will show you what you would have looked like at the age of 21 if you had never turned into a phantom?" She asked curiously.

"Precisely." He answered.

He held out the mirror.

"Come here don't you want to see if it works." Skye said motioning for her to come over there.

_Of course I do dopy!_

"Duh!" She said running over to his side, Skye looked into the mirror, in the mirror was Skye except different his long silver hair was brown, his icy sharp blue eyes were now a warm welcoming chestnut color, and his pale skin actually had some color in it.

"Whoa…" Claire muttered.

"Cool, huh now shall we begin." He asked.

"Yeah, but wait you didn't have this before where'd you get it?" She asked curiously.

He just sat there for a wile before answering.

_Why is he getting all nervous, I mean they can't be that bad._

"umm I barrowed it and this time I actually barrowed it not stole it…I tried to steel it but she caught me…" Skye sighed.

"She?" Claire asked.

"Yeah…Now do you want to hear the story or not!" He changed the subject.

"YES!" She demanded.

"Alright were was I oh yes me and my mother were moving to America…

**S.P.O.V.S.T.**

Well we moved to America, the story really doesn't start till we got there, we lived in an apartment called the Shack, and the name described it, this place was a dump, but it was at this place I met Juliana, she and her father lived in the apartment next to us.

We were in the hall unlocking the door to our new home when she crashed into me.

"OH MY GOD I'm SO SORRY…Uh uh uh…I haven't met you before are you new?" She questioned me, she had long curly black hair beautifully pale skin with apple colored cheeks, with the seconded most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen.

I told her my name and we remained close friends in our teens and twenties Even when we became thieves.

We ran throughout the city finding the coolest stuff to steal from the dumbest people.

She used to always say "We're thieves at heart we can't and won't change that!" that's why I'm a thief it's kind of an addiction you can't go to rehab for.

Anyways one day I got caught, and here's how I got involved in the war my choices were let my mother pay 88888888888g or join the military, of course I joined the military.

The night I left I had to make one of the hardest decisions ever.

"Skye will you be my man?" Juliana asked me that night.(Claire gasped)

I told her I couldn't be sure if I was coming back and said "maybe when I come back." but of course I didn't.

**B.T.R.W.C.I.**

"So what happened to her after the war?" Claire asked.

"She married some chump…JULIANA!" Skye screamed grabbing his heart.

"Skye!"

_A/N: Muahahaha (a.k.a. evil luagh) CLIFFHANGE OF DOOM!_


	31. Chapter 31 Spirit

Chapter 31 Spirit

* * *

Skye awoke, not like last time when he was in the hands of a beauty, but her was instead lying on his bed made of straw.

_Well it was pretty late…Did she carry me here?_

He sat up.

_Must be…_

He sighed recalling his deal with the Witch Princess.

_**Flashback…**_

"…_I do need something from you…shall we make a deal?" She ask._

"_That depends what kind of a deal?" He asked the intimidating witch._

"_Well I let you borrow the mirror for as long as you like as long as you catch me a spirit, a ghost if you will?" She asked._

"_What? You know I'm done doing that for you find another PHANTOM!" He shot at her angrily._

"_Oh, but there are only four phantoms in the world, your all I have, and besides I only need one doesn't matter who or were as long as it's a human ghost, and you want the mirror?" She tested him._

"_NOT THAT MUCH WENCH!" He yelled at her proposal._

"_I wouldn't talk to me like that unless you care about life…" She taunted._

"_You know you can't kill a phantom!" He smirked._

"_I never said your life, I was talking about the little farmer girl and her mentally ill sister."_

"_Fine, but I get to use the mirror." He demanded._

_**Fades back to reality…**_

_Blast that bloody witch to hell! _(What? He has an accent)

He grabbed one of the dog tags the one with his name, he put it in the palm of his hand and chanted:

"Cloak, of death and torched soles attach to me, make me one with the phantom, and give me the true full power of a phantom, CLOAKCOME!" He chanted, then there was a flash of blue fire stuff.

Then there he stood the blue fire spirit energy flowing around him.(It looks kind of like he's on fire.)

He was wearing a long black cloak.

He walked through the woods looking for a spirit.

He came across the spirit of a man crying by the river.

_There's my catch._

He walked over to the man and the man turned around.

"Do you know were my daughters are, one is a little ditsy and has brown hair the other has blonde hair, please I have to find them!" He asked desperately.

_Could it be?_

"Might their names be Claire, and Jill?" Skye asked.

"YES Have you seen them! Are they alright." he pleaded.

"Yes I have." Skye sighed.

"They are fine…but you aren't." Skye said placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Wha?" asked the man.

"Oh forgotten spirit go forth to the nether world to happiness" Skye whispered and sent the man to heaven.

Skye sighed again.

_It was…_

Skye looked around and after a wile he found a suitable ghost.

I was a large man drunk on the floor.

_We can al guess how he died._

He caught the spirit and turned it to liquid, and put it in a vile.

_A/N: Okay guys gatta get thi s story wrapped up so look foward to more random chapters!_


	32. Chapter 32 stupid taxi ride

_Chapter 32 stupid taxi ride_

* * *

Claire walked over to Jill's house, and the door was still broken.

_What the hell, she should have had Gotz fix this by now?_

She looked inside the house no Jill, she looked around the farm, no Jill, she looked in the barns, but still no sight of Jill.

_Where the hell is she?_

She went back to her house and sat on the couch, then the phone rang.

She looked at the caller ID.

_Jack,…it's not even 7:00am yet and we don't have to meet till 10:ooam?_

She pick the phone up.

"What do you want?" She asked irritated.

"WHAT DO I WANT! I want YOU to tell me WHY THE HELL JILL THINKS I HAVE YOUR MYTHIC SICKLE!, SHE'S BEEN HERE SINCE LIKE 3:00am!" Jack said angrily.

"huh…I thought it'd take her longer then that to find your place…" She said accidentally thinking out loud.

"WHAT?!" Jack demanded angrily.

"Listen, she's there? Okay I'll come get her we'll meet then we'll meet at the entrance at 10:00" She said then hung up.

She then went to the field found her horse then rode it to Jack's.

She opened Jack's door to see Jill was still wide awake tormenting Jack for something he didn't have.

"Give it!" Jill demanded.

"I told you a million times woman! I DON'T HAVE IT!" Jack insisted

"Give it!" Jill demanded.

"I told you a million times woman! I DON'T HAVE IT!" Jack insisted.

"Give it!" Jill demanded.

"I told you a million times woman! I DON'T HAVE IT!" Jack insisted, and it went on like that till…

"SOILDER! YOU'RE OFF DUTY FOR NOW!" Claire commanded.

"Wha?" Jack said looking utterly confused.

"MAM YES MAM!" Jill said running to Claire's side.

"What the HELL!" Jack asked.

"Bye now!" Claire said leaving wile Jill followed.

"WAIT!" Jack pleaded but they had already rode back to Claire's.

Once they got there she told Jill to go get ready, then went into her own house and closet to find something to wear to the music festival, in New York, a.k.a. she needed city clothes.

She found a perfect thing for Gustafa's festival, and had a great idea.

She ran to the kitchen and picked up the phone then called Jack.

"What do you want?" Jack asked still angry at Claire for incident with Jill and the imaginary sickle.

"Hey, you know how this is Gustafa's big thing?, and he's a hippie?" Claire asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, what if we all looked like hippies! Then we'd fit in with all his music buddies!"

"Hey that could be cool kay I'm in bye!"

"Bye!"

She then called Jill and filled her in.

For Claire's hippie get-up she wore a tie-died orange, red, and white tie-dyed shirt, with burnt-orange bellbottom pants, a piece sign necklace, a tie-dyed bandanna, shads, and some high heel sandals.

She went to Jill's and knocked n the door.

"Jill lets not do this again hurry it up!" This time(unlike the last) Jill came out smiling dumb as ever, with her hippie outfit which was a flower print blue and white headband, a light blue cuffed button up shirt unbuttoned, with a white shirt that was pink tie-dyed, a long jean shirt with shads, and flip flops.

"Nice outfit!" Claire exclaimed.

"You too" Jill complimented.

"Alright let's go meet the guys." Claire said.

As they walked they talked about the normal stuff.

"So can I take a day off on Thursday, I have some stuff to do!" Jill asked a little too cheery.

"That depends what stuff do you have to do?" Claire answered with another question.

"Well…Lumina's having this sleep-over thing with her closest friends so she invited me that's why I need the day off." Jill said a little afraid of Claire's reply.

_Closest friends…I thought I was her closest friend?…why didn't she invite me…_

"Why wasn't I invited?" Claire asked.

"I dun no maybe cause you haven't even talked to her or went to her house for like twelve days." Jill said dumbly.

"That's right I've been hanging out with Skye…" Claire asked.

"So that's why can I have the day off?" Jill asked.

"Sure, hey there they are!" Claire said seeing the two hippie looking guys at the entrance.

"Hey guys- err girls!" Jack said with his hair in one of those headbands it was cream with a brown stripe, ripped up jeans, with a rainbow tidied shirt with a brown over shirt, and flip flops.

"Dude!" Claire stated.

"I know!" Jack said.

Then they all went to get on the Taxi, when they did they had some interesting conversations.

"So were have you dudes been sneaking of to recently, haven't seen your around to much lately twisted sisters?" Gustafa asked.

"Well, we've be-" Jill tried to explain about Skye, till Claire slapped her across the face.

"What she means is we have been busy." Claire saved him.

"Busy with what Sk- err umm farm work?" Jack said looking suspicious.

_Did he almost say Skye?_

"No! we've been busy with Sk-" Jill was once again slapped across the face for being so stupid.

"Dudes, what's causing you guys to say the sound sk?…do you think it has something to do with radio signals or the government man?" Gustafa asked.

"Government? Radio signals?…no offence Gustafa but what are you smoking pot?" Jack asked.

"No man, what I'm on doesn't just get you high it opens your mind to music, and happiness man." Gustafa said.

_Opening your mind? Is that what they're calling now?_

"Gustie!, can I call you that?" Jill asked.

"Don't mind missy." he replied.

"The stuff you're talking about wouldn't happen to be those funny looking mushrooms in the woods next to the goddess pond?" Jill asked.

"Yeah you try um?" Gustafa asked.

"Yeah it is sooo trippy!"

"Wait wait wait wait wait, since when have you been an addict?" Claire asked angry at her sister.

"Tuesday."

"Oh, I did not know that…"

_So maybe that's why she's been even stupider then usual!_

"Why is it always high this, secret that, radio government conspiracy this, addict that with you people! I'M GANNA SNAP! HOW SLOW CAN THIS STUPID TAXI GO!" Jack said now harassing the driver.

"YOU KNOW I'M A HUMAN TOO! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M YOUR TAXI SLAVE! JUST CAUSE I LIVE WITH MY MOM CAUSE MY WIFE LEFT ME FOR A GUY WITH A MOTERCICLE CAUSE ALL I HAVE IS A MOPED! YOU KNOW I HAVE FEELINGS TO AND YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS IT HURTS!" The taxi driver spazzed.

Then in unison the three hippies said

"Loser."

Until finally they reached New York, as they left the taxi driver said.

"Aren't you guys ganna pay me?"

Claire was about to say 'hell no' then Jack went up to him and said.

"No, cause you know what I didn't enjoy that ride and I don't py for what I don't enjoy or I won' t pay if I gained anything and all I gained from the ride was mental images I don't need and I lost some selfasteem, and some hair, AND I think I lost five brain-cells so I think you owe me, and I'm letting you off the hook cause I don't wanna here you talk crap about how your daddy never loved you! So if I were you I'd just leave and get on with your pretty little life." Jack ranted.

As the three began to leave the driver said

"He-" then was cut off by Claire.

She gave him the glare then said "Bite-me." The driver then cowardly went back into the fedel position.

As they walked away Jill said

"Bye bye!"

And Gustafa said "Peace man."

_A/N: WHOA! SUPER LONG CHAPTER WITH A CLIFFHANGER!?!_

_P.s. to my bestest friend we still mis you ;(_


	33. Chapter33TheHippie&TheBlondeBrunette

**Chapter 33 the Hippie and the blonde brunette**

* * *

Jill was back stage with Gustafa, because he had asked her to meet him there.

_I wonder what he wants?_

"Jill will you ummm….do a duet with me?" Gustafa asked in his melancholy voice that seemed to sound nervous.

_What? Why ask me I'm not as good as Claire?_

"Me? I dunno…Why Don't you go ask Claire?" She questioned.

"Cause I've herd Claire sing But not you sister?" Gustafa answered.

Jill began to blush.

"I dunno I don't think I can do it…" Jill said unsure of herself.

"Sure you can all you got do is think that it's just you and me up on that stage kay?" He said reassuringly.

Jill blushed more.

"Alright…but It's just one song." Jill accepted.

"Sweet man- err um woman."

So they went up to the stage to go sing one of Gustafa's songs called _Loveless._

( Okay we are ganna do this by if it is in the **Bold** it is Gustafa if it in the _italics _it is it is Jill if it is in the _**Bold italics **_it is both got it good!)

**Sometimes I speak my mind and try to find the good things in other people.**

**But today's world don't got that kind of people, except for you.  
**_**Yeah with out you this whole world is I don't wanna stay Loveless.  
**__**So if you'll please have a drink with me so nether of us remain love love love Loveless.**_

_Yeah I don't remember my last mach that I was happy in.  
But when I'm with you it fells so good, I need you._

_**And without you this whole world is hopless.  
So can I take this dance so we'll have a chance to not be loveless.**_

(Music break)

_**Yeah without you this whole world is Loveless.  
**__**An no one wants to stay Loveless.  
**__**So would you please share this song with be so we'll never be Loveless.**_

( the crowd begin to cheer saying kiss when Gustafa and Claire look at each other blushing their faces of.)

_Mmmm …without you this whole world is Loveless._

**So…would you please share a kiss with me so we don't have to be so Loveless.**

"Umm umm umm umm." Jill was panicking.

_Okay…you and Gustafa could work out I mean he's nice he can sing he plays guitar…yes I love him._

"Oh…kiss me you fool!" Jill said pulling him in and very passionately they kissed.

_A/N: NEARING END OF STORIE FOR MORE INFO ON WHAT I'M DOING AT ALL TIMES GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE! SEAROUSLY IT'S AWSOME! I MEAN IT Go I HaVE ALL THE NEWS ON aLL MY STORIES! AND OTHER COOL JUNK!_


	34. Chapter 34 Stolen

**Chapter 34 stolen**

**

* * *

**

Skye wondered over to Claire's house wile taking a walk.

_It's like I'm drawn to her._

He looked through the bushes to see if there was anyone there besides Jill and Claire. He saw that it was just Jill and Claire getting home from something Jill looked somehow happier then before wile Claire looked ticked off.

_Wonder what they're getting back from so late…are they dressed up like hippies?_

He walked out of he bushes.

"What are you two doing out so late?" He asked.

"It's a long story I could tell you it if you wanted to come in? Jill you wanna come too?" Claire asked and answered.

"I'm going to go freshen up in my house then I'm spending thee night a Gustafa's!" Jill said running into her house.

"One duet and she's spending the night?" Claire said concerned.

"I'd like to come in but I can't stay long I have 'busyness' to do." Skye said.

"Doesn't matter I'm kinda tired anyway." She said motioning to came in, once he did she gave him cocoa and she told him about the music festival.

"Really they kissed, and Jill actually went to Jack's house and harass him for something he didn't have from 3:00am to 7:00!" Skye laughed.

"Yeah and not to mention how pushy Jack was to that taxi driver!" Claire laughed back.

They laughed till Skye looked at the clock 10:00pm.

"Got to go see ya!"

"Bye!"

Skye wondered of into mineral ton going to the Blacksmiths they had some amazing ore so he thought he would drop by steal some leave then put them up as ornaments in his house.

He got to the back of the shop looked in they window there was a sleeping old man laying on an old bed.

_Wrong window…_

He looked in the other window. This time he saw a young man with a hat called Gray working vigorously to fix something.

_Here goes._

Skye pulled back his arm getting ready to punch the door open, when he felt his hands get cuffed together behind him.

"What in the bloody hell!" Skye said turning his head to see Harris the Mineral Town Police man.

"Hah! I've got him the Phantom thief! If that's your real name!." Said the man.

_Ahh hell It's the police, that means I can't use my magic._

"Your coming with me pretty boy!" The obviously proud man consider Skye was his first ever real case unless you call Kai and Rock running around flirting with anything that had a skirt a crime.

Before he new knew it Skye was locked up in the small one cell prison of Mineral Town.

"Okay everyone gets a phone call come on go call." Said Harris handing him a cell phone.

"A cell phone since when do prisons use cell phones?" Skye asked.

"Since the town got a cheep mayor now call."

"fine pushy." Skye said picking up the phone.

He dialed in the only number he could think of calling Claire.

"Harris for the last time that Kai didn't press charges when I tried to drown him!" Claire answered recognizing the caller ID.

"Actually it's me…" Skye said.

"Skye?…you got…caught…"

"Yeah I-"

"Skye…( He heard sobbing coming from the phone) I-I can't the farm isn't doing it's best…I-I just can't I'm so so sorry!" She hung up.

Skye gave the phone back to Harris then went back to his cell.

As he sat down he said talking to Harris.

"You know it's weird…"

"What's weird?" asked the police man.

"The way after you feel after being arrested…how you feel just like the possessions you took…you feel stolen…" Skye sighed.

"I take it this isn't your first time being caught?" Harris asked.

"Nope…"

"_We're thieves at heart we can't and won't change that!" that's right Juliana we won't never…even if we end up feeling stolen in the end…_

_A/N: ClIMAX GOING TO THE END! It WILL BE OVER SOON! CHECK OUT MY PROFILE PAGE FOR ALL YOU STOLE MY HEART INFO AND INFO ON ALL MY STORIES! AND SOME OTHER COOL STUFF LIKE SOMETHING FUNNY THAT HAPPENED TO ME LAST WEEK AND MY POLE FOR MY NEXT FANFIC I NEED VOTERS SO FAR THERE HAS BEEN 1 VOTE ONLY 1 I NEED MORE VOTES!_


	35. Chapter 35 A witch's advice

**Chapter 35 A witch's advice**

* * *

Claire sat limp in her bed wile the sun started rising. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night, after hearing the news. Skye had gotten arrested, and Claire didn't have the money to help him.

_I feel so powerless…_

She stared at the picture of her Jill and her father, still limp in her bed.

Jill walked in.

"Do you want some breakfast?" She asked.

"I'm not hungry… I'm just ganna get to work don't you have to go to Lumina's" Claire asked.

"Don't you?" Danni asked making Claire puzzled.

"Huh? I though I wasn't invited to that party?"

"Well you were I just found out that Lumina had sent you a letter it just hadn't came yet.

_Dip stick Jill…_

"alright I'll hire Tak again, then we'll go to the party together." She said picking up her cell phone.

"You don't sound excited?" Jill said.

"Well why should I be my best friend is in jail!" Claire busted out.

"Sorry…I'll go and cook some stuff to bring we don't want to go there empty handed!" Jill said rushing to the kitchen.

After Claire had called Tak and got him to do today and tomorrow's work, her and Jill got dressed and Claire was wearing a plan orange T-shirt and jeans, wile Jill was wearing a dark blue tank top, with a mini skirt. Ten they went over to a Lumina's party at the party there was Celia, Muffy, Mary, and of course Jill and Claire, they partied normally except for the fact that when ever some one said the words steal, or sky, or thief, or beach, or curry, or axe Claire would sigh. They had fun till it was time to go to bed, since it was a mansion for every two girls there was a room, Celia, unluckily, with Muffy, Mary with Lumina, and of course Jill with Claire. The place was so big every room had a balcony a mini fridge, ether on king size bed or two full size beds, three diamond chandeliers, a bathroom, an two big screen televisions.

When Jill went to bed, after Claire and her had watched several movies that were coming out two years from now, Claire hadn't been able to sleep so she found herself wondering the garden.

_Stupid Skye making me all depressed…why'd you have to get caught like that…_

"You miss him don't you?" Came a strange voice from a tree, and Claire gasped sinning around to see a woman with long wavy sandier blonde hair, a shawl, a raggedy yet awesome dress, raggedy yet awesome boots, an red eyes that in the moonlight glowed and looked even redder.

"Wh-who are you?" Claire asked.

"A fri- well I wouldn't call us friends par-say a former co-worker of you dear friend Skye." Said the woman in a suduceful voice.

"What's your name!" Claire demanded.

"Not important, Skye did good things for me in the past so I thought I could co something nice for him." Said the frightening woman.

"If you wanna do good things for him get him out off JAIL!" Claire demanded.

"That's not in my power, now may I ask do you love Skye?" The woman asked, and Claire began to blush.

_Why am I blushing…?_

"N-no!…but he is my friend…well he's beyond a friend…he's like family…no one would look at family member the way I looked at him…he's beyond family…maybe?" Claire began to question herself.

"I'm not one to judge, but If you don't except your feeling soon ou will never again know the true meaning of happiness." The woman said then just left.

_A/N: theese two chapters go out to tiffiany59 thxs oh and after theese two chapters is(dramatic puase) THE LAST CHAPTER!_


	36. Chapter 36 Alone

**Chapter 36 Alone**

**

* * *

**

Skye sat on the bench in his prison cell thinking about how he had been there for two weeks and Claire hadn't visited him once.

_I been here a week and my sentence is ten years…crap I gotta get out of here…_

He looked at the wall, it was clean unlike other prison cells he had been in.

_Guess I am the first criminal ever in Mineral Town and Forget-Me-Not Valley…_

Soon he heard the door open, he got excited thinking it might be Claire, but it was only Jack paying Harris for something.

_What would he get in trouble for?_

After Jack was done he walked over to Skye's cell.

"So it's true the notorious phantom thief has been caught and locked up in this crumby prison that has only one cop." Jack said jokingly.

"I don't fight the law I simply wait for them to catch me, Harris caught me fair and square." Skye said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Jack said taking a seat "Don't you have better things in life to do except sitting in jail, or better people to spend your time with besides Harris." He continued

"HEY!" Harris said from the background.

"Cool your jets dude!" Jack yelled back at the police man.

"What did you mean by that?" Skye asked.

"By what?" Jack said a little confused.

"Better people to spend my time with?" Skye asked.

"You know Claire, and Jill,…especially Claire." Jack pointed out.

_Easy for you to stay he still talks to you._

"I've been in prison for two weekend she hasn't called or visited or wrote or anything!" Skye lashed "And besides if you care about it so much why don't you bail me out!" Skye continued his rant.

"Are you forgetting something I like Claire too, if you weren't in jail it'd make my job a lot harder." Jack reminded him.

"So why are you here anyway?" Skye asked still wondering why Jack was there in the first place.

"Me and Claire got into some complete battle with Gotz and Zack about goddess knows what, and we tore down some public property." Jack said shrugging.

"That's so her…"

Then Jack had to leave but before he did he said

"Think about what I said, and you better do something about her my friend or your ganna spend the rest of your life alone!"

_Alone…_

_A/N: the next chapter is the last!_


	37. Chapter 37 You Stole My Heart

**Chapter 37 You stole my heart **

* * *

Claire was walking down the trail from the goddess pond with Jack, it had been one month since Skye had been arrested, it was no winter the season they first met.

She and Jack were on a date, the six of them(Lumina, Claire, Jill, Jack, Gustafa, and Rock) had been hanging out like a click again, and even though Claire had began to be herself again, she would still sigh every time some one said something, or anything that reminded her of Skye. Her and Jack had been hanging out even more since Skye had been arrested, and finally Jack brought up the courage to ask her on a date and not a double date they had had before with Jill and Gustafa, it was a real date.

Jack stopped.

"You know Claire I have always loved you…" Said the boy in a cap.

_Really?_

She thought turning to see his gaze, she nodded looking into those soft gentle brown eyes.

"And I always will…" he began shuffling through his pockets for something "So I would like to spend the rest of my life with you…" Claire gasped seeing he had just pulled out a blue feather, and everyone who worships the holy Harvest King knows that the blue feather was a tool for proposing.

"Claire Walker will you marry me!" He said persistent.

_Wha?! Why am I hesitating! A year ago I would have jumped for joy at the offer!..a year ago from now that's when I met Skye…nice Skye…The thief Skye…the phantom Skye…broken Skye…OH MY GOD I JUST HAD A REVEALATION!_

"NO!" She shouted unable to control herself. Jack gasped.

"No…you see" She let her bangs cover her face "You see a year ago I would have screamed yes and dragged you to the nearest alter…but a year ago I met him…my mister man…my only…so you see I can't marry you if I truly love him…I'm sorry Jack…" She sighed.

Jack covered his face with his misshapen/awesome bangs.

"I get it…you see I had a plan B if you said that…" Jack began to rum edge through his pockets again, Claire gasped when he pulled out a bag of gold. "You see a month and a week ago me Skye had a talk about you…he loved you too…we made a deal for your sake you got to chose who you want…and odiously you want him…so for your happiness I have here 100,000,000g that's the bail for Skye…you see if you said yes it would've paid for the ceremony…but here go get him and be happy."

_Jack oh Jack…don't you make me cry cause when I-_

She stopped her own train of thought when she busted into tears taking the money.

"Jack thank you thank you so much…if things work out between me and him you'll be my new best friend!" She yelled booming to mineral town out of pure impulse.

She bursted trough the door of the prison and through the cash at Harris waking him up from his little nap, then she mauled him fro the key and got it. She swung open the cell waking up Skye, then she through herself at him and cried in his arms, he held to her tighter.

"Skye I'm so SO sorry I couldn't save you sooner!" She said crying her eyes out.

"that's alright…" Skye said calmly.

"I MEAN IT!" She yelled still crying his arms.

Skye pulled back shocked.

"Skye I didn't visit you cause I was afraid…of what you had done! I HATE YOU!" She sobbed "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I-I I….I love you…" She pulled him in closer.

"I love you too I always have…" Skye whispered in her ear.

They smiled then they kissed for a very long sweet sensible time, till they broke free.

"Skye, you stole my heart away one year ago, but only now do I except it." Claire said and they kissed right there in the Mineral Town Prison.

_A/N: This in the end of You Stole My Heart, but not the end of the series thanks to all the unaminus votes for You Stole My Heart 2 the second book My Heart Is Yours is on it's way!_


End file.
